Sternennächte
by KitKat2006
Summary: Katie Bell und die ganz besonderen Momente im nächtlichen Hogwarts oder den Ländereien. Mal romantisch, mal freundschaftlich, mal witzig, mal chaotisch, mal zusammen mit dem Freund, mal mit dem Feind. Und ab und zu ist es halt auch nicht so genau erkennba
1. Katie und Adrian

**A/N: **Ich habe in den letzten Wochen und Monaten festgestellt, dass ich definitiv in absehbarer Zeit nicht für einen neuen, großen Mehrteiler zu haben bin. Und wenn, dann höchstens, wenn ich ihn fix und fertig auf meiner Festplatte habe, denn ich hasse es, wenn ihr endlos lange auf eine Update warten müßt, wie es leider bei TBT im letzten Jahr der Fall war (ernsthaft, ich habe ein tierisch schlechtes Gewissen deswegen). So ungewöhnlich ist es jedoch nicht, dass es doch bald mal wieder einen Mehrteiler von mir gibt, denn ich habe viele angefangene oder auch halb fertige Sachen auf meiner Festplatte (im Moment sehe ich am ehesten Chancen für eine Kurzgeschichte mit etwa 7 - 8 Kapitel, die fast fertig ist).

Wie auch immer. Zumindest habe ich beschlossen, euch solange nicht völlig zu ignorieren, sondern werde euch mit einem Mehrteiler der besonderen Art überraschen. Dies Werk hier wird eine Oneshotsammlung, die mirzu den Vorgaben "Sterne", "Hogwarts bei Nacht" und "Katie" durch den Kopf schießen. Ideen die mal romantisch, mal lustig, mal freundschaftlich, mal verwirrend und mal chaotisch werden. Tatsache ist, Katie wird im nächtlichen Hogwarts in Zukunft einiges erleben. Und ihr seid hoffentlich immer mit dabei.

Und jetzt ohne weitere Vorreden: Viel Spaß bei "Sternennächte - Teil 1"

* * *

**Sternennächte – Teil 1**

Astronomie gehörte nicht wirklich zu ihren stärksten Fächern. Wenn sie ehrlich war, war sie darin sogar noch schlechter als in Zaubertränke und hier konnte sie sich leider nicht damit herausreden, dass der Lehrer einfach unfair war. Professor Sinistra war die Fairness in Person, egal welchem Haus oder welchem Jahrgang ihre Schüler angehörten. Sie ging ausschließlich nach Leistung und Motivation. An letzterem mangelte es Katie nicht. Sie war durchaus gewillt, Astronomie zu lernen, aber so sehr sie es auch versuchte, es klappte einfach nicht, und ihre Leistungen im Unterricht waren dementsprechend. Für sie waren der Nachthimmel nicht in Sternbilder aufgeteilt, sondern bestand einfach nur aus einem Haufen kunterbunt durcheinander gewürfelter Sterne. Sie sah die angebliche Schönheit und Ordnung nicht, von der Professor Sinistra immer so schwärmte, sondern nur ein heilloses Chaos. Zwar ein sehr schön anzusehendes Chaos, aber nichtsdestotrotz Chaos. Für ihre Hausaufgaben brauchte sie immer ewig und im Unterricht brauchte sie immer viel zu lange, um das angefragte Sternbild lokalisieren und anzeigen zu können. Sie hatte es schon lange eingesehen, dass sie einfach ein hoffnungsloser Fall war, was Astronomie betraf. Aber trotzdem wollte sie nicht kampflos aufgeben und zumindest versuchen, eine einigermaßen passable Note zu erreichen. Schließlich war sie eine Gryffindor und die gaben nicht so einfach auf, sondern bissen sich durch. Irgendwie. Selbst wenn sie sich dafür die Nächte um die Ohren schlagen und Strafarbeiten riskieren mußten.

„In den Wintermonaten kann man das Herbstdreieck kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit gerade noch so im ... Norden ... Norden? Nein, im Süden ... man kann es gerade noch so im Süden erkennen. Es besteht aus einem einzigen Sternbild, dessen Sterne ... Markab, Scheat, ... Algenib und Sirrah heißen. Moment, vier Sterne? In einem Dreieck? Wie geht das denn?" Katie runzelte verwirrt die Stirn und öffnete die Augen. Suchend warf sie einen Blick auf ihre Notizen, die sie auf ihren Oberschenkeln liegen hatte, stöhnte frustriert auf und lehnte den Kopf zurück an die kalte Steinwand in ihrem Rücken. „Das geht deshalb, weil dein Herbstdreieck eigentlich ein Viereck ist, Katie Bell."

Langsam drehte sie den Kopf zur Seite und starrte aus dem Fenster in den funkelnden Nachthimmel hinauf.

„Und du hast ziemlich viel Glück, dass es schon weit nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit ist und du somit eine plausible Ausrede dafür hast, dass du dieses sagenhafte Dreieck, dass eigentlich ein Viereck ist, nicht findest."

„Es würde dort drüben sein.", meinte plötzlich eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit links hinter ihr. „Direkt unterhalb des Cassiopeia-W und der Sternenkette der Andromeda."

Zu Tode erschrocken zuckte Katie zusammen und fluchte kurz darauf herzhaft, als ihr Haufen lose Blätter von ihren Oberschenkeln rutschte und sich auf dem Boden verteilte. Ihr Herz hüpfte ihr fast aus der Kehle und ihr Knie waren so weich und zittrig, dass sie es kaum wagte, von der Fensterbank zu rutschen und ihre Blätter wieder aufzusammeln. Stattdessen warf sie einen finsteren Blick in das Halbdunkel vor sich und sah einen Schatten auf sich zu kommen.

„W-wer bist du?", stotterte sie irritiert und zu ihrem Ärger auch leicht verängstigt, was man ihrer Stimme deutlich anhören konnte.

„Ich?", fragte der Schatten deutlich amüsiert zurück und lachte dann leise auf, während er langsam näher kam. „Ich bin der große, böse Slytherin, der kleinen Gryffindormädchen auflauert, die dumm genug sind, sich noch nach der Sperrstunden auf verbotenem Terrain zu tummeln."

„Was?", fragte sie jetzt irritiert zurück und schaffte es endlich, von der Fensterbank runter zu rutschen, um zumindest so zu tun, als würde sie relativ gelassen sein. Ein Versuch, der ihr vollkommen misslang, wie sie gleich darauf bemerkte, als sie das wissende Grinsen im Gesicht ihres Gegenübers sah und erkannte, wer sie hier gerade so zu Tode erschrocken hatte.

Ein genervtes Schnauben entfuhr ihr und sie bückte sich schließlich, um ihre Blätter aufzusammeln, nur um ihn und sein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht länger ansehen zu müssen.

„Pucey!", spuckte sie verächtlich aus und griff nach einer ihrer Notizen. „Was hast du hier zu suchen?"

„Ich glaube, die Frage habe ich dir gerade schon beantwortet, Bell.", meinte Adrian Pucey gelassen und schwang sich lässig auf die Fensterbank, von der sie gerade aufgestanden war.

Katie entlockte dies ein weiteres Schnauben. Nicht dass sie wert darauf gelegt hätte, aber er hätte ihr zumindest anbieten können, ihr beim aufsammeln ihrer Notizen zu helfen. Immerhin war er Schuld daran, dass sie hier auf dem Boden rumkroch und sie wieder zusammenklauben und sortieren mußte. Blöder Idiot!

„Die viel interessantere Frage ist, was du hier machst.", fuhr er stattdessen fort und sah sie mit einem Funkeln in den Augen an. Katie warf ihm von ihrer knienden Position aus einen kurzen Blick zu und wandte ihn dann gleich wieder ab. Es gefiel ihr nämlich gar nicht, dass sie somit gezwungen war, zu ihm aufzusehen. Das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht nötig. Nicht bei ihm.

„Wonach sieht's denn aus, Pucey?", schoss sie zurück. „Ich habe hier ein nächtliches Techtelmechtel mit meinen 3 - 8 heimlichen Liebhabern."

„Ah ja.", meinte er und grinste sie breit an, während er die Füße auf die Fensterbank schwang, sich an die Mauer zurücklehnte und in den Nachthimmel sah. „Mit Fuhrmann, Zwillingen, Orion und Co, hm?" Er wandte den Blick kurz zu ihr rüber und sah dann wieder in den Himmel. „Und kannst du mir auch sagen, wo sich diese großartigen Liebhaber gerade versteckt halten? Ich habe nämlich das untrügliche Gefühl, dass du sie nicht erkennen würdest. Habe ich recht?"

Katie schnaubte abermals und stand wieder auf. Sie weigerte sich, darauf zu antworten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er sich schon dort hinten im Schatten versteckt gehalten und sie bei ihren halblauten Selbstgesprächen belauscht hatte. Wahrscheinlich wußte er längst, dass sie Astronomie zwar theoretisch konnte, aber in der Praxis eine absolute Niete war. Also brauchte sie es ihm nicht auch noch bestätigen.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich über Adrians Gesicht, doch er sah sie nicht an. Katie runzelte die Stirn und legte ihre Notizen auf der Fensterbank ab, um sie zu sortieren.

„Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, wo die Sternbilder da draußen sind, oder? Ernsthaft, Bell" Er sah sie jetzt wieder an. Ein wenig herausfordernd, wie Katie aus den Augenwinkeln feststellte, doch sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie würde einen Teufel tun, und auf seine Herausforderungen eingehen. Genau darauf legte er es schließlich an, „in welchem Jahr bist du jetzt? Viertes? Fünftes? So langsam solltest du zumindest die wichtigsten Sternbilder da draußen finden können."

„Es geht dich einen Scheiß an, was ich kann und was nicht, Pucey.", zischte sie ihn jetzt doch an und strich eines der Blätter glatt, bevor sie ihm einen giftigen Blick zuwarf. „Hör auf mich zu nerven und verschwinde gefälligst. Ich will hier in Ruhe lernen."

„Wenn du das lernen nennst, bist du wirklich ein hoffnungsloser Fall, Bell.", meinte Adrian und schüttelte mitleidig den Kopf. „Mal ganz im Ernst, kannst du auf einer vollkommen unbeschriebenen Sternenkarte die Sterne eintragen? Kannst du die entsprechenden Sterne zu Sternbildern verbinden? Nach dem, was ich bisher zu mit angehört habe, wirst du mit dem theoretischen Teil des Tests nicht so große Probleme haben, aber der praktische Teil wird dir das Genick brechen."

„Oh, vielen Dank für die großartige Analyse einer Tatsache, die mir schon seit Jahren bewußt ist, oh großer Slytherin.", erwiderte sie sarkastisch und kniff die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, um ihn noch giftiger anzusehen, während sie sich mit flachen Handflächen auf die Fensterbank abstützte. „Wie wäre es denn, wenn du mich jetzt in Ruhe lernen lassen würdest, wo wir das einmal festgestellt haben. Ich habe nämlich wirklich keinen Nerv darauf, die wenige Zeit, die mir bis zum Test noch bleibt damit zu verplempern, Machtspielchen mit dir auszutragen."

Adrians Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und er sah sie deutlich amüsiert an.

„Ich habe noch nichtmal angefangen, Machtspielchen mit dir zu spielen, Bell. Machtspielchen mit mir würdest du definitiv nicht gewinnen, soviel steht schonmal fest." Katie schnaubte. Viel zu oft in der letzten Viertelstunde, wie sie verärgert feststellte. Adrian lachte leise auf. „Was denn? Glaubst du wirklich, du wärst mir gewachsen, Bell?"

„Du erwartest da nicht wirklich eine Antwort drauf, oder?"

Katie starrte ihm stur in die Augen. Ein Blick, den Adrian genauso stur und eindringlich zurückgab. Schließlich wurde es Katie zu bunt. Sie hatte absolut keine Zeit für diesen Quatsch. Auf sie wartete ein Astronomietest und sie hatte noch viel zu viel zu lernen. Sie zog noch einmal herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte dann den Blick ab. Stillschweigend griff sie nach ihren Notizen und ging die drei Schritte zur nächsten Fensterbank rüber. Sie konnte ihn nicht daran hindern, sich hier aufzuhalten, aber sie würde nicht die Fensterbank mit ihm teilen. So weit würde er sie nicht kriegen.

„Ich wußte, dass du mir nicht gewachsen bist, Bell.", rief Adrian ihr nach.

Katie reagierte lediglich dadurch, dass sie ihm ohne hinzusehen über die Schulter hinweg den Mittelfinger entgegen hob. Adrian lachte leise auf.

„Reiz mich nicht, Bell. Du würdest es später wirklich bereuen."

Katie schnaubte und schwang sich auf die Fensterbank. Allerdings mußte sie sich heftig auf die Zunge beißen, die beißende Bemerkung runter zu schlucken, die ihr zu entweichen drohte. Sie hatte einfach keine Zeit für Machtspielchen. Sie mußte lernen.

* * *

Adrian grinste verschmitzt in sich hinein und beobachtete sie. Sie saß von der Blickrichtung her in die selbe Richtung wie er, sodass er nur einen Teil ihrer rechten Seite erkennen konnte. Ihre goldblonden Locken, die im fahlen Mondlicht einen leicht silbrigen Glanz hatten und ihr recht wild über die Schulter fiel. Die Schulter und der Arm, die in einem eng anliegenden roten Rollkragenpullover steckten. Das Bein, dass sie nicht wie das andere auf der Fensterbank aufgestützt hatte, sondern im Augenblick ohne Unterlaß hin und her schwang. Konnte es sein, dass er sie nervös machte? Ein leises Lachen ließ seinen Brustkorb vibrieren. Er hatte durchaus nichts dagegen, wenn sie ein wenig nervös war. Das machte sie berechenbarer und seine Mission um einiges leichter.

Er spürte ein leichtes Vibrieren in seiner linken Hosentasche und schnaubte unhörbar.

'Die Jungs müssen wirklich sowas wie einen sechsten Sinn haben.' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, als er den kleinen Taschenkalender aus seiner Hosentasche zog und direkt in der Mitte aufschlug. Ein breit grinsender Chris Montague sah ihm über die gesamte Breite der Doppelseite entgegen, die an dieser Stelle eher einem Monitor eines Muggel-PC im Miniformat ähnelte, denn einem Taschenkalender. Hinter ihm konnte er noch mindestens drei seiner Freunde erkennen und er nahm an, dass der Rest dieser ganz speziellen Clique sich auch irgendwo im näheren Umfeld aufhielt und zuhörte. Adrian verdrehte erst die Augen und sah seinen Freund dann fragend an.

_Was macht das Jagdglück, Amigo? Ist dir schon eine lohnende Beute über den Weg gelaufen?_, erschien es in giftgrünen Buchstaben am unteren Bildschirmrand.

Adrian konnte daraufhin ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, doch statt zu antworten – eine Antwort, die seine Freunde auf der anderen Seite im Gegensatz zu ihm hören und nicht lesen konnten – fing er an, scheinbar gelangweilt zu pfeifen. Mit durchschlagendem Erfolg, denn schon nach wenigen Sekunden wurde es Katie zu bunt. Sie stieß ein genervtes Schnauben aus und drehte den Kopf zu ihm rum.

„Pucey! Wenn ich schon das zweifelhafte Vergnügen deiner Gesellschaft habe, sei wenigstens so fair und halte dich still. Dein Gepfeife nervt und stört mich beim lernen."

Adrian lachte amüsiert auf und zwinkerte ihr übermütig zu, woraufhin sie ihn noch giftiger ansah. „Ach komm schon, Bell. Wir wissen doch beide inzwischen, dass du vom praktischen Teil der Astronomie absolut keinen Schimmer hast." Er beugte sich leicht vor und hielt seinen Taschenkalender so beiläufig wie möglich in der Hand, aber insgeheim so, dass Chris und die anderen einen genauen Blick auf seine „Beute" werfen konnten, ohne dass diese etwas davon bemerkte. „Und die Theorie kannst du auch tagsüber in eurem Gemeinschaftsraum lernen. Ich garantiere dir, dass ich dich da nicht nerven werde."

„Wie ungemein tröstlich.", brummte Katie in sich hinein und wandte sich wieder um, um wenigstens zu versuchen, weiter zu lernen. Ein Unterfangen, dass gar nicht so leicht war, denn sie war sich seiner Anwesenheit nur zu sehr bewußt und sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie davon halten sollte.

Adrian stieß nochmal einen gut gelaunten Pfiff aus, der ihm wiederum ein giftiges „PUCEY!" von Katie einbrachte und wandte sich dann leise lachend wieder seinen Freunden zu. Er hob breit grinsend die Augenbrauen und erhielt die gewünschte Antwort.

_Katie Bell? Nicht schlecht. Wenn du die knackst, bringt dich das ziemlich weit nach vorne._

Wenn_ er die knackt, Chris. Noch ist da gar nichts gelaufen. Und so wie die Kleine gerade klang, ist sie eher kurz davor, unserem lieben Adrian die Augen auszukratzen, statt hemmungslos mit ihm zu knutschen._

_Sagt der Mann, der vor zwei Wochen von der Johnson krankenflügelreif geflucht wurde. Schalt dein Hirn ein, Matt. Adrian hat sich wenigstens die am leichtesten zu knackende Löwenjägerin ausgesucht._

_Was soll das denn heißen?_

_Dass sie im Gegensatz zu der Johnson die Unerfahrenste in dem Trio ist. Und da die Johnson am Schuljahresanfang Geburtstag hat, wir aber keine Ahnung haben, wann die kleine Bell Geburtstag hat, die ein Schuljahr unter ihr ist können gut und gerne anderthalb bis zwei Jahre zwischen den beiden liegen. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass sie wesentlich weniger Erfahrung hat._

Adrian runzelte daraufhin die Stirn und sah nachdenklich zu Katie rüber. In Gedanken überschlug er, was er von den Gryffindorjägerinnen wußte. Die Johnson und die Spinnet waren im fünften Jahrgang, wie er aus den Erzählungen von Chris Montague, Connor Warrington und Matt Dunby wußte, die im selben Jahrgang waren. Wie alt die Spinnet war – ob schon 16 oder immer noch 15 wußte er nicht, aber seit dem viel zu lauten und definitiv zu schrägen Gesang der nervigen Weasleys und diesem Jordan Mitte Oktober wußte er sicher, dass die Johnson in diesem Schuljahr schon Geburtstag gehabt hatte und somit 16 sein mußte. Es sei denn, sie war mal sitzen geblieben, aber das traute er ihr bei aller Feindschaft, nun wirklich nicht zu.

Wie alt die kleine Bell allerdings war, wußte er beim besten Willen nicht. Sie war ein Jahr unter ihren Jägerkolleginnen, soviel war sicher. Somit war sie mindestens 14, konnte aber gut auch schon 15 sein, wenn sie dieses Schuljahr schon Geburtstag gehabt hatte. Um ehrlich zu sein, bezweifelte er dies allerdings. Sie war einfach zu klein und zierlich, um zu den Älteren in ihrem Jahrgang zu gehören. Natürlich wußte er, dass er sich da auch täuschen konnte. Bei der kleinen Chang war Miles vor ein paar Wochen auch darauf herein gefallen und hatte sich ganz schön was anhören müssen, als sie ihm den Kopf gewaschen hatte, als er sie ein unschuldiges, kleines Mädchen genannt hatte.

Tatsache war, er wußte nicht, wie alt die Bell war, und wenn er ehrlich war, interessierte es ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Bei diesem kleinen Wettstreit ging es schließlich nicht darum, die Mädchen ins Bett zu kriegen, sondern lediglich darum, sie dazu zu kriegen, eine Weile ihre Schutzwälle runter zu fahren und mit einem der ach-so-verbotenen Slytherins zu knutschen, vor denen sie immer wieder von ihren Eltern und älteren Brüdern gewarnt wurden. Heute Nacht – Dienstag Nacht – war er wieder dran, sein Glück zu versuchen. Und er würde verdammt sein, wenn er sich die Bell durch die Lappen gehen ließ. Immerhin gehörte sie als Quidditchspielerin zu den paar selbst festgelegten Trümpfen unter den Hogwartsmädchen. Und selbst wenn sie erst 14 war, war sie definitiv alt genug, um mal mit jemandem zu knutschen. Sogar – oder vielleicht gerade – mit jemandem wie ihm.

„OK, Jungs. Schluß mit dem Geplänkel.", raunte er so leise wie möglich, damit Katie ihn nicht hörte. „Es wird Zeit, dass ich die Zügel bei der Bell mal etwas straffer anziehe."

_Na dann viel Glück, Amigo._

„Danke!", gab er leise aber trocken zurück.

Als ob er es nötig hätte, dass sie ihm Glück wünschten. Er würde schließlich noch mit einem Mädchen fertig werden, dass 2 bis 3 Jahre jünger war als er, selbst wenn sie eine Gryffindor war. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn es nicht so wäre. Langsam und leise glitt er von der Fensterbank runter und lehnte seinen Taschenkalender so in die Ecke zwischen Mauer und Fenster, dass seine Freunde einen recht guten Überblick über den Raum hatten. Zwar würden sie so nicht mehr jedes Wort verstehen können, was zwischen ihm und Katie gewechselt wurde – vor allem, wenn sie leiser miteinander sprachen – aber immerhin konnten sie so _sehen,_ dass er die Bell knacken würde. Und das würde ihm eine ganze Menge Punkte und somit die momentane Tabellenführung einbringen. Und wer wußte schon, wer ihm heute Nacht sonst noch so über den Weg laufen würde.

* * *

„Deneb im Schwan, Wega in der Leier und Atair im Adler bilden das Sommerdreieck.", murmelte Katie leise vor sich hin und sah dann nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. „Und es liegt ... ähm ... verfluchter Mist!", stieß sie schließlich aus und schlug mit der flachen Hand frustriert auf ihre Aufzeichnungen. „Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, wo dieses blöde Sommerdreieck liegt. Ich habe nichtmal eine Ahnung, in welcher Himmelsrichtung es liegt."

„Es liegt da hinten. Und 'da hinten' bedeutet in diesem speziellen Fall 'im Westen'.", ertönte Adrians unterdrückt-belustigte Stimme in diesem Moment neben ihr, kurz bevor er in ihr Blickfeld trat.

Katie runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts und wandte den Blick wieder ihren Notizen zu. Sie würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben und sich bei ihm bedanken. Darauf konnte er lange warten. Schließlich hatte sie ihn nicht nach seiner Meinung gefragt. Doch Adrian schien keinen Wert auf Dankesbezeugungen zu legen, denn er schwang sich jetzt ebenfalls stumm auf den freien Rest der Fensterbank und sah sie nachdenklich an. Katie konnte diesen Blick spüren, auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnte, und er sorgte dafür, dass sich ihr langsam aber sicher die Nackenhaare aufstellten. Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr länger aus. Sie hob den Blick und warf ihm über den Rand ihrer Notizen auf ihren angewinkelten Knien hinweg einen ihrer finstersten Blicke zu.

„Was?", fauchte sie.

„Ich habe nachgedacht.", meinte Adrian, der sich von ihrer fauchenden Art nicht in seiner Lässigkeit stören ließ. Er neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und sah sie abschätzend an, was Katie dazu veranlasste, fragend die Augenbrauen zu heben. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir heute Nacht beim praktischen Astronomieteil helfe? Ich will mich ja nicht selbst loben, aber mit einem Ohnegleichen in den ZAGs dürfte ich mich durchaus als Nachhilfelehrer eignen."

„Dafür dass du dich nicht selber loben willst, hast du dir gerade im übertragenden Sinne viel zu kräftig auf die Schulter geklopft, Pucey.", erwiderte Katie, warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Notizen und sah ihn dann wieder an. „Und glaub ja nicht, dass ich blöd genug bin, um auf dich reinzufallen."

Jetzt hob Adrian fragend die Augenbrauen. Katie schnaubte. Hielt er sie wirklich für so einfältig?

„Ernsthaft, Pucey. Glaubst du wirklich, dass mich darauf verlasse, dass du mir aus reiner Freundlichkeit helfen willst? Du hast doch bestimmt eine Gegenleistung im Sinn, die mir nicht sonderlich gefallen wird."

Adrian lachte leise auf und wandte den Blick aus dem Fenster.

„Ich merke schon, es ist definitiv etwas anderes, ob man eine einfältige kleine Hufflepuff vor sich hat oder eine giftige kleine Gryffindor."

„Schön, dass wir ein für alle mal festgestellt haben, dass ich in deiner Nähe giftig bin.", kommentierte Katie diese Bemerkung trocken und wühlte wieder in ihren Notizen, um ihn nicht weiter ansehen zu müssen. „Und jetzt zieh endlich Leine. Du gehst mir nämlich so langsam tierisch auf den Senkel."

Doch Adrian schlang sich lediglich gelassen die Arme um die angezogene Knie und beugte sich zu ihr rüber, was bei Katie sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillen ließ.

„Dies ist ein öffentlicher Raum KittyKat. Ich habe genauso das Recht hier zu sein wie du." Katie hob ruckartig den Kopf und wollte gerade zu einer heftigen Erwiderung ansetzen, als sie sich eines besseren besann, den Blick von Adrian abwandte und die Lippen fest zusammen kniff. Adrian grinste breit in sich hinein. „Ganz richtig Kitty. Im Moment haben wir beide nicht das Recht hier zu sein, aber dennoch sind wir nun mal beide hier. Also sollten wir die Zeit auch sinnvoll nutzen, findest du nicht auch?"

„Sinnvoll für dich oder sinnvoll für mich?", schoss sie zurück.

„Wie wäre es mit sinnvoll für uns beide?", fragte Adrian leise und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen. Ein Blick der Katie durch und durch ging, und ihr mehrere kalte Schauer den Rücken runter laufen ließ.

'Verflucht Katie. Wo bist du hier nur wieder rein geraten. Paß bloß auf, dass du den Kerl so gut wie möglich auf Abstand hältst, sonst sieht es hier nachher ganz übel für dich aus.' ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie seinen Blick erwiderte.

„Ich mag vielleicht um einiges jünger sein als du, Pucey, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich blöd bin. Glaub ja nicht, dass mir nicht klar ist, dass du dir diese so gönnerhaft angebotene Nachhilfestunde am Ende teuer von mir bezahlen lassen würdest.", zischte sie und unterdrückte nur mit Mühe ein deutlich sichtbares Schaudern. „Und nenn mich gefälligst nicht Kitty! Das kann ich nicht leiden."

„Ui! Das Kätzchen fährt die Krallen aus, hm?" Adrian grinste breit und lehnte sich gelassen wieder zurück. „Gefällt mir. Gefällt mir wirklich. Ich mag temperamentvolle Mädels, _Kitty_."

Katie knurrte, was Adrian äußerst belustigt zum grinsen brachte. Er warf ihr einen übermütigen Blick zu und sah, wie sie genervt schnaubte und deutlich zu machen versuchte, dass das Gespräch für sie zuende war, indem sie sich wieder ihren Notizen zuwandte. Doch er sah genau, dass sie im Grunde genommen nur blicklos darauf starrte. Ihre Augen bewegten sich kaum und ihre Schultern waren deutlich angespannt.

Langsam schob er seinen Fuß vor und strich damit an ihrem Knöchel entlang. Mit der gewünschten Wirkung, denn Katie zuckte wie unter Strom gesetzt zusammen und ihre Notizen wirbelten zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend in hohem Bogen auf den Boden. Ihr entwich ein farbenfroher Fluch, den Adrian dem ganz alltäglichen Repertoire der Weasleys zuschob, und im nächsten Moment war sie schon von der Fensterbank geglitten und starrte ihn mit in die Hüften gestemmten Fäusten mordlüsternd an.

„Herrgott nochmal, Pucey! So langsam reißt mir hier aber der Geduldsfaden. Du kannst mir nicht sagen, dass du rein zufällig hier bist. Erledige endlich das, wozu du her gekommen bist und lass mich dann endlich wieder in Ruhe lernen, kapiert?"

Schweigen breitete sich aus, das umso schwerwiegender wurde, je länger es andauerte. Katie starrte Adrian immer noch mit deutlicher Mordlust in den Augen an, wurde jedoch zusehends nervöser, je länger er einfach nur stumm und gelassen diesen Blick hielt. Langsam aber sicher sickerte es auch bei ihr durch, was sie da gerade von sich gegeben hatte und sorgte schließlich dafür, dass sie wie in Zeitlupe die nicht mehr ganz so krampfhaft geballten Fäuste sinken ließ. Ein leichter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken und sie atmete zittrig ein, bevor sie ergeben die Augen schloß.

„Oh shit!", flüsterte sie leise und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das habe ich gerade nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Sag mir, dass ich das nicht wirklich gesagt habe."

Adrian lachte so leise auf, dass sie es kaum hörte, und schwang sich langsam ein Stück herum, sodass er die Beine über den Rand der Fensterbank baumeln lassen konnte. Die Hände hatte er links und rechts auf dem kalten Stein abgestützt und er wartete mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen darauf, dass sie die Augen öffnete und ihn wieder ansah.

'Komm schon, KittyKat. Wo ist der sagenumwobene Gryffindormut, den du angeblich besitzt. Sieh mich an und stell dich den Tatsachen.'

Besonders lange mußte er nicht darauf warten, denn nur ein paar Sekunden später konnte er sehen, wie Katie entschlossen durchatmete und dann langsam die Augen öffnete. Abwartend sah sie ihn an, während er sich langsam von der Fensterbank schwang und auf sie zu ging. Instinktiv trat Katie einen Schritt zurück, was Adrian ein weiteres, kaum hörbares Lachen entlockte.

„Oh, ich fürchte, das hast du gerade tatsächlich getan, KittyKat.", erwiderte er leise und ging weiter auf sie zu. Katie wich weiterhin instinktiv zurück, schoss ihm dabei allerdings wieder einen finsteren Blick zu, der ihr jedoch nicht ganz so gelang, wie sie es beabsichtigt hatte. Adrian registrierte ihren Blick, schien jedoch wenig beeindruckt davon zu sein. „Und so wie es aussieht, bist du dir dessen definitiv bewußt, was du da gerade verbockt hast."

„Ich habe nichts verbockt, Pucey."

„Doch Kitty. Hast du. Du hast den unverzeihlichen Fehler gemacht, einem Slytherin einen Freifahrtschein zu geben." Er ging weiter auf sie zu. Katie wich vor ihm zurück, bis die Schatten im Inneren des kreisrunden Raums sie fast vollkommen verschluckt hatte. „Und die Tatsache, dass du gerade mit schlotternden Knien vor mir zurückweichst zeigt deutlich, dass du weißt, dass das ein ganz gewaltiger Fehler von dir war."

„Meine Knie schlottern nicht.", knurrte sie und hoffte, dass er ihr diese Lüge nicht ansah, was in den dunklen Schatten durchaus möglich war. „Ich habe es nicht nötig vor dir zurückzuweichen, Pucey."

„Warum tust du es dann?", fragte er sie belustigt und mit leicht zur Seite geneigtem Kopf, während er unbeirrt weiter ging.

Wie auf Kommando stellte Katie den Fuß wieder zurück auf die Erde, den sie gerade angehoben hatte. Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

Adrian lachte leise auf und ging weiter. Keine fünf Schritte trennten sie nun noch voneinander.

„Ich verwette meinen Nimbus, dass du das nicht durchhältst Bell." gab er die stumme Herausforderung leise zurück.

Katie schnaubte und verdrehte die Augen, doch gleich darauf hatte sie ihn wieder fest im Blick. Er ging weiterhin mit diesem speziellen Funkeln in den Augen auf sie zu und zu ihrem Ärger spürte sie, wie ihr rechter Fuß mehrfach zuckte, da ihr Instinkt eine gänzlich andere Meinung hatte, als ihr Trotz.

'Was zur Hölle nochmal will der Kerl eigentlich?', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. ' Und warum reagiere ich genau so, wie er es gerne hätte? Ich mache mir doch sonst nicht so in die Hose, wenn ich mich mit einem Slytherin fetze.'

'Mag sein. Aber sonst bist du auch nicht mit einem zwei Jahre älteren Slytherin mitten in der Nacht verbotenerweise im fast vollkommen dunklen Astronomieklassenraum.', antwortete eine andere Stimme in ihrem Kopf auf die Frage der ersten. 'Und das auch noch ohne Rückendeckung von Freunden oder anderen, die dir im Notfall beistehen könnten. Kein Wunder, dass dir mulmig ist. Wir wissen schließlich alle, wie die Schlangen ticken, wenn sie der Hafer sticht.'

Sie merkte erst, dass sie sich wieder bewegt hatte, als sie mit dem Rücken an kaltes, aber festes Mauerwerk stieß. Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf und wollte gerade einen Schritt zur Seite treten, um der breiten Säule auszuweichen, die es hier zuhauf gab, als Adrian die Distanz zwischen ihnen komplett überwunden hatte und seine Hände links und rechts neben ihr an der Säule abstützte.

„Wette gewonnen, würde ich sagen.", murmelte er leise und hielt ihren Blick so intensiv gefangen, dass sich ihr Magen leicht zusammen zog.

„Was willst du von mir, Pucey?", fragte sie leise, und zu ihrem Ärger konnte man ihrer Stimme jetzt deutlich anhören, dass sie sich alles andere als wohl fühlte. Er war ihr deutlich zu nahe. Denn auch wenn es im Moment noch immer an keiner noch so kleinen Stelle Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen gab, hatte sie inzwischen doch das Gefühl, dass sie ihn spürte. Und das gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Adrian schien diese Probleme jedoch nicht zu haben, denn er grinste sie lediglich an und beugte sich soweit zu ihr runter, dass sie seinen Atem nahe ihres linken Ohrs spürte.

„So naiv kannst nichtmal du sein, dass du dir das nicht zusammenreimen kannst, Bell.", raunte er ihr leise zu, was Katie dazu brachte, fest die Zähne zusammen zu beißen, um nicht eins dieser mädchenhaft jammernden Geräusche von sich zu geben, die sie auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.

'Reiß dich zusammen, Katie. Und vor allem, schaff dir endlich diesen Kerl vom Leib.'

Ganz langsam schob sie ihre rechte Hand an ihrer Hüfte entlang zu der kleinen Tasche, die sie an ihrem Gürtel befestigt hatte. Genauso langsam und vorsichtig begann sie, ihren Zauberstab dort herauszuziehen, während sie weiterhin fest die Zähne zusammen biß. Doch bevor sie ihn auch nur halb herausgezogen hatte, schloss sich eine Hand wie aus dem Nichts fest um ihr Handgelenk.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du das tun willst, Kitty.", warnte Adrian sie leise aber doch eindringlich. Katie lief ein Schauer über den Rücken und sah gleich darauf, wie Adrians Gesicht sehr viel näher vor ihr auftauchte, als es vorher der Fall gewesen war. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast und sein Blick fing ihren wieder ein.

„Ich bin nicht auf meinen Zauberstab angewiesen, um dich loszuwerden, Pucey.", zischte sie ihn an, während sie seinen Blick herausfordernder zurückgab, als ihr im Moment zumute war. „Und ich habe dir heute schon mal gesagt, dass du mich nicht Kitty nennen sollst."

Sie spürte, wie er sein Gewicht nach ihrer Bemerkung leicht verlagerte und als sie kurz darauf probehalber die Füße ein wenig hin und her schob, wußte sie auch, was diese Gewichtsverlagerung für Auswirkungen hatte. Er hatte es erfolgreich geschafft, seine Füße zwischen ihren zu platzieren und ihr gleichzeitig nicht sehr viel Spielraum gelassen, dies zu ändern, ohne dass er es merkte.

„Ich bin kein naiver Hufflepuff, Bell." Sein Atem kitzelte sie leicht an Kinn und Hals, und sie sah, wie sein Blick kurz zu ihren Lippen flackerte, bevor er sie wieder ansah. „Und du kannst mir nicht wirklich erzählen, dass dir das hier unangenehm ist. Denn wenn es so wäre, hättest du schon längst einen Riesenaufstand veranstalten können. Glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht weiß, wie laut du schreien kannst, wenn es drauf ankommt."

Katie runzelte irritiert die Stirn und brachte Adrian so dazu, leise aber doch deutlich amüsiert aufzulachen.

„_Oliver, du verfluchter, schottischer Hurensohn! Wenn du nicht bald dieses scheißverfluchte Training abpfeifst und dein Team vor dem Verrecken durch Lungenentzündung bewahrst, schieße ich dir den Klatscher mit bloßen Händen __in die Flugbahn und schieße dich vom Besen! Und glaube ja nicht, dass ich dich wiederbelebe, wenn du da unten angekommen bist! Das kannst du vergessen!_", zitierte er ihren Wutausbruch vom vorletzten Training aus dem Stegreif und Katie konnte das breite Grinsen deutlich aus seiner Stimme heraus hören.

Ein wütendes Knurren entwich ihr.

„Ihr spioniert uns aus, wenn wir trainieren?", fuhr sie ihn empört an und vergaß für einen Moment, in welcher beengten Lage sie sich gerade befand.

Adrian wich leicht zurück und sah sie mitleidig-amüsiert an.

„Jetzt mach hier nicht auf Moralapostel, Bell.", spottete er. „Ihr spioniert genauso wie wir und die Ravenclaws. Die einzigen, die blöd genug sind, das nicht tun, sind die Hufflepuffs. Und wir beide wissen, wo die damit am Ende landen."

Katie schnaubte. Sie wußte, dass er Recht hatte, aber sie hatte definitiv nicht vor, dies offen zuzugeben. Doch wie schon zuvor an diesem Abend legte Adrian keinen Wert auf ihre Bestätigung. Er hatte inzwischen ihre rechte Hand von ihrem Zauberstab gelöst und hatte sie langsam nach oben gezogen und neben ihrem Kopf an die Wand gepresst. Mit der anderen Hand hatte er ihr Kinn umfasst und zwang sie so, seinem Blick standzuhalten.

„Und wie gesagt, wir beide genießen die Situation hier gerade. Da kannst du erzählen, was du willst."

„Definitiv nicht.", erwiderte sie, sog jedoch erschrocken die Luft ein, als er den Blick leicht senkte und ihr langsam mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe fuhr. Ihr Magen machte einen unkontrollierten Salto rückwärts und sie konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Lippen leicht öffneten.

„Oh doch.", erwiderte er und jetzt war er ihr so nahe, dass sie seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen spüren konnte.

Sie merkte gar nicht, wie sie die Augen schloss und sich instinktiv die Lippen befeuchtete, doch Adrian nahm dies sehr wohl war. Ein triumphierendes Grinsen machte sich auf seinen Lippen breit.

'Jackpott!', gratulierte er sich in Gedanken und schloss dann ebenfalls kurz die Augen, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen und das siegessichere Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu verbannen, bevor er sie wieder öffnete.

„Allerdings", fuhr er dann leise fort, „bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich das hier wirklich riskieren soll."

Katie zuckte zusammen und riss irritiert die Augen wieder auf.

„Wie bitte? Du bist _was_?"

Adrian zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern, wandte sich von ihr ab und ging zurück zu der Fensterbank, auf der er kurz zuvor noch gesessen hatte.

„Du hast mich genau verstanden, Bell. Ich sagte, ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich das hier riskieren soll." Er warf ihr über die Schulter ein breites Grinsen zu. „Immerhin will ich nicht nachher der Dumme sein, der kleine Mädchen zu Dingen verführt, für die sie eindeutig noch zu jung sind."

„Zu jung?" Katie sah ihn erst irritiert, dann verblüfft und zuletzt deutlich verärgert an. „Zu _jung_? Was glaubst du denn, wie alt ich bin? 12?"

Adrian sah sie mit fragend hochgezogener Augenbraue an und drehte sich dann wieder um.

Vollkommen verblüfft starrte Katie ihm nach und stampfte schließlich verärgert mit dem Fuß auf den kalten Steinboden auf, bevor sie ihm hinterher stürmte.

'Dieser Kerl macht mich irre heute Nacht. Verfluchter Slytherin!', fluchte sie im stillen und riss ihn am Oberarm herum, als sie ihn erreicht hatte. Mit einem deutlichen Glimmen in den Augen sah sie ihn an und stieß ihm wiederholt mit dem drohend erhobenen Zeigefinger in die Brust. Ein Unterfangen, dass ihn dazu brachte, leise lachend zurück zu weichen, bis er mit dem Rücken an genau dem Fensterpfosten lehnte, der zwischen den beiden Fenstern aufragte, auf dessen Fensterbänken Katie im Verlaufe dieser Nacht schon gesessen und zumindest versucht hatte, zu lernen.

„Du wirst mich nicht dazu bringen, hier am Ende als die Dumme dazustehen, Pucey! Du nicht!", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Ach nein?", fragte er amüsiert zurück. Sie konnte sein Gesicht hier im fahlen Mondschein direkt am Fenster wieder deutlicher sehen, als dort hinten im Schatten, aber dennoch konnte sie den Blick nicht recht deuten, den er ihr in diesem Moment zuwarf. „Und was willst du dagegen tun, Bell?"

„Das hier.", erwiderte sie, griff mit beiden Händen nach seinem Pullover und zog ihn zu sich heran.

'Merlin, ich muß komplett wahnsinnig sein, das hier zu tun.', ging ihr noch durch den Kopf, kurz bevor sie ihre Lippen auf seine presste. Doch kurz darauf war dieser Gedanke ganz weit weg. Hier ging es schließlich darum, ein Prinzip durchzusetzen und nicht darum, sich Gedanken um ihre geistige Zurechnungsfähigkeit zu machen. Dazu war später noch genug Zeit.

* * *

Adrian hatte deutlich Mühe, einen Jubelschrei zu unterdrücken, als Katie ihre Lippen auf seine presste. Stattdessen lenkte er sich damit ab, seine Arme lose um ihre Taille zu schlingen, und ihren Kuß zu erwidern. In Gedanken aber machte er Kassensturz.

'5 Punkte für die Beute an sich. 5 Punkte dafür, dass sie auf der Trumpfliste steht. Und 5 Punkte zusätzlich dazu, weil der Kuß letztendlich von ihr aus ging. Diese Nacht hat sich gelohnt, Pucey. Damit führst du die Liste mehr als deutlich an. Und die anderen müssen sich in der kommenden Woche gewaltig anstrengen, um dich wieder einzuholen.'

Als Katie sich schließlich ziemlich atemlos wieder von ihm löste und ihn triumphierend ansah, konnte er nicht anders, als leise lachend den Kopf zurück zu werfen und sie danach breit grinsend anzusehen.

„Ich muß schon sagen, Bell. Ich bin beeindruckt.", meinte er, ohne den Griff um ihre Taille zu lösen. „Das hätte ich dir nun wirklich nicht zugetraut. Du bist doch nicht halb so unschuldig, wie du aussiehst, hm?"

„Definitiv nicht, Pucey.", gab sie grimmig zurück und löste den Griff um seinen Pullover. „Ich mag vielleicht auf den ersten Blick wie ein Kätzchen aussehen, aber du solltest inzwischen wissen, dass ich eine waschechte Löwin bin. Und jetzt laß mich gefälligst los. Ich will endlich weiter lernen."

„Oh, lernen wirst du, Bell. Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen." Blitzschnell wirbelte Adrian sie beide herum, sodass jetzt wiederum Katie diejenige war, die sprichwörtlich mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand. „Du wirst lernen, wie man richtig küßt. Ich meine, nichts gegen romantisch-verspielte Küsse im Mondschein, aber ich mag es dann doch schon gerne ein wenig temperamentvoller."

Katies protestierender Aufschrei wurde erfolgreich von Adrian gedämpft, als jetzt er die Kontrolle übernahm und Katie küsste, wie sie es bisher noch nie erlebt hatte. Wirklich verwunderlich war dies allerdings kaum, denn ganz so viel Erfahrung, wie sie noch vor ein paar Sekunden angedeutet hatte, hatte sie in diesem Bereich dann doch noch nicht. Tatsächlich war Adrian erst der dritte Junge, den sie küßte. Und die anderen beiden Jungs konnte man nun wirklich nicht mit ihm vergleichen. Sie gab es ungern zu, aber Adrian Pucey verstand es, ein Mädchen so zu küssen, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaß. Verfluchter Slytherin!

Adrian konnte regelrecht spüren, ab wann er Katie komplett unter Kontrolle hatte. Ihre Gegenwehr schmolz völlig dahin. Sie stemmte sich nicht mehr gegen ihn und er hatte keine Probleme damit, seine Finger mit ihren zu verschränken und diese langsam an der Wand hochzuschieben. Ein scharfes Einatmen ihrerseits war zu hören, als er sanft an ihrer Unterlippe knabberte, mit der Zunge daran entlang glitt und dann wieder tief in ihren Mund einzutauchen, um mit ihrer Zunge den Kampf weiter auszuführen, den sie bisher verbal ausgekämpft hatten. Er spürte, wie ein Schauer sie durchzuckte, als er die linke Hand an ihrer Seite entlang gleiten ließ, während er ihre Hände mit der rechten Hand über ihrem Kopf an der Wand fest hielt.

Ohne dass sie es wirklich bemerkte, löste er kurz darauf die linke Hand von ihr und formte mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger kurz das Victoryzeichen in Richtung Fensterbank. Dann griff er nach dem Taschenkalender, klappte ihn zu und schob ihn von Katie unbemerkt in die Hosentasche, bevor er sich von ihr löste. Mission erfüllt. Volle Punktzahl.

„Nicht übel, Bell.", grinste er. „Das macht glatt Lust auf weitere Nachhilfestunden in Astronomie."

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Katie begriff, was Adrian da gesagt hatte. Doch als der Sinn seiner Worte schließlich zu ihr durchdrang, packte sie wieder mal die Wut. Es war nicht zu glauben. Jetzt stand sie doch wieder als die Dumme da. Wie zum Henker war das nun schon wieder passiert?

Ruckartig befreite sie ihre Hände und stieß ihm so heftig vor den Brustkorb, dass Adrian verblüfft zurück stolperte.

„Sieh bloß zu, dass du Land gewinnst, du Mistkerl, sonst mache ich wirklich noch von meiner Fähigkeit zu schreien Gebrauch."

Adrian sah sie immer noch verblüfft an, doch schließlich zuckten seine Mundwinkel und er brach in lautes Gelächter aus.

„Wow, Bell! Also langsam verstehe ich, warum der arme Woodie-Boy manchmal kurz vor dem Nervenzusammenbruch steht. Wenn die Johnson und die Spinnet genauso schnell von einer Stimmung in die andere umschlagen, wie du heute Nacht, ist er wirklich nicht zu beneiden."

„Pucey!", knurrte Katie und trat mit mordlüsterndem Blick langsam auf ihn zu. „VERSCHWINDE!!"

Lachend hob Adrian die Arme zum Zeichen seiner Kapitulation und ging langsam rückwärts in Richtung Tür. Dort angekommen konnte er sich eine letzte Bemerkung dann allerdings doch nicht verkneifen.

„Viel Glück bei deinem Test, Süße. Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht zu sehr aus dem Konzept gebracht und du kannst dich anständig darauf konzentrieren, wenn es drauf ankommt."

„RAUS!!"

Verärgert schoss Katie ihm einen Fluch entgegen. Wie war der Zauberstab so schnell in ihre Hand gekommen? Aber sie hatte nicht wirklich Lust, sich darüber zu wundern, sondern starrte verärgert die Tür an, die hinter einem lachenden Adrian Pucey ins Schloss fiel.

Ein frustriertes Schnauben entwich ihr, als sie sich schließlich kopfschüttelnd umwandte.

„Was zur Hölle ist hier gerade passiert?", murmelte sie leise und ließ ihren Blick über ihre am Boden verstreuten Notizen gleiten.

Ein Seufzen entfuhr ihr, als sie sich bückte, sie aufhob und schließlich in ihre Schultasche steckte, die ein wenig abseits an der Wand lehnte, bevor sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Gryffindorturm machte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie es ihr nächste Woche beim Test ergehen würde, aber für heute hatte Adrian Pucey es definitiv geschafft, ihre Konzentration auf Astronomie gründlich zu ruinieren.

* * *

**A/N: **OK, ich weiß. Ich habe Katie hier ganz schön gequält. Aber was soll ich machen, wenn ihr Gegenspieler in diesem Teil ein Slytherin ist. Der gehört nunmal von Natur aus zu den bösen Buben, die kleinen ahnungslosen Mädchen gerne mal gehörig den Kopf verdrehen. Da kann ich nichts dran ändern.

Kriege ich vielleicht doch eine Review? Immerhin kann ich ja ncihts für die Arroganz gewisser Kerkerbewohner.


	2. Katie und Roger

**A/N: **Danke an lufa, Simsly, nonameavailable und Caileigh für die ersten 4 Reviews in dieser OS-Reihe. Und danke an all die anderen für die bisher insgesamt 82 Hits. Scheinbar lesen es auch noch mehr als die vier Genannten. Vielleicht gefällt euch ja dieser OS auch und ich bekomme noch ein paar Reviews. Ich würde es mir jedenfalls sehr wünschen.

Und ich verspreche dir auch, nonameavailable, dass Katie hier nicht ganz so naive ist. ;-)

* * *

**Sternennächte – Teil 2**

Der Quaffle rotierte im gleichmäßigen Rhythmus um seine Achse, flog mit Schwung zielgerade auf den mittleren Torring zu und – prallte mit solch einer Wucht an den kreisrunden Stahl eben jenes Torrings, dass dieser sichtbar wackelte. Ein nur mühsam unterdrückter Fluch vermischte sich mit dem metallischen Klirren des Stahls und kurz darauf konnte man einen schwarzgrünen Schatten im Sturzflug hinter dem langsam nach unten schwebenden Quaffle her fliegen sehen.

Kurz bevor der Quaffle den Boden berührte, wurde er von dem Schatten abgefangen und schon ging es wieder steil in den sternenklaren Frühsommerhimmel hinauf. Der fast volle Mond beleuchtete das Quidditchstadion in ein fahles silbriges Licht und sorgte dafür, dass die Ringe links der Lehrertribüne deutlich sichtbar waren, während die auf der Gegenseite in dunklen Schatten lagen und man sie eher erahnen als sehen konnte.

„Verfluchter Doxymist! Wenn ich nicht mal treffe, wenn ich weder Gegner noch Klatscher fürchten muß, schaffe ich es am Samstag gegen die Schlangen nie im Leben."

Frustriert fuhr Katie sich mit einer Hand durch die leicht zerzauste Lockenmähne, als sie den Besen wieder in Ausgangsposition direkt über den Mittelkreis am Boden gebracht hatte. Danach strich sie sich das grüne Sweatshirt glatt, dass sie in dieser lauen Frühsommernacht Anfang Juni trug, und rieb sich im Anschluß die schweißfeuchten Hände an ihrer schwarzen Jeans trocken.

Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, schwang den Quaffle abwesend von einer Hand in die andere und blinzelte die im Mondlicht leicht unwirklich schimmernden Torringe vor ihr finster an.

„OK, Katie. Noch ein Versuch. Auf dich und die Mädels kommt es am Samstag an. 50 Punkte Vorsprung, bevor Harry eingreifen darf. Sonst ist der Pott wieder mal weg."

Sie klemmte sich den Quaffle unter den linken Arm, flog langsam an und legte dann wie auf ein unsichtbare Kommando schlagartig an Tempo zu. Es war ein standardmäßiger Strafwurfanflug mit einem geraden, wenn auch hart geworfenen Wurf am Ende – ein Spielzug aus dem Lehrbuch -, doch genau mit diesen Spielzügen hatte sie in den letzten Wochen enorme Probleme. Oliver war schon regelrecht am verzweifeln, dass sie im Training die simpelsten Sachen nicht mehr hinbekam, wo sie doch früher gerade bei Standardsituationen ein Garant für den Erfolg war. Seine Laune war dementsprechend und es verging keine freie Minute, in der er sie nicht damit nervte, dass sie zusehen sollte, dass sie ihre Routine wieder bekam. Schließlich sei dies hier sein letztes Spiel in Hogwarts und damit seine allerletzte Chance, zumindest einmal den Hogwartspokal zu gewinnen. Angelina, Alicia und sie würden seine Karriere in der Hand haben, hatte er ihr noch an diesem Abend gesagt, und mit seinem treuherzigsten Dackelblick hinzugefügt, dass sie ihn doch zum Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Hogwarts nicht hängen lassen konnte.

„Also absolut kein Druck.", murmelte Katie grimmig in sich hinein, als sie den Quaffle mit aller Kraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, in Richtung rechten Torring schwang. Doch schon als ihre Finger den Kontakt zu dem rauen, abgegriffenen Leder verloren, wußte sie, dass es auch diesmal nichts wurde mit dem perfekten Treffer. Allerdings blieb ihr nicht wirklich Zeit, sich darüber zu ärgern, denn der Quaffle schaffte es nichtmal ganz bis zu seinem eigentlichen Ziel. Gekonnt wurde er aus dem Flug abgefangen und danach ein paar mal lässig in die Luft geworfen und wieder aufgefangen.

Katie blinzelte irritiert, da sie felsenfest der Meinung war, dass sie alleine im Hogwartsstadion war. Immerhin war es schon weit nach der Sperrstunde und da sollten eigentlich alle Schüler in ihren Betten liegen und selig schlummern. Und wenn sie das schon nicht taten, sollten sie zumindest in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen sein, aber ganz sicher nicht irgendwo im Schloss auf Wanderschaft oder gar draußen im nächtlichen Quidditchstadion, so wie sie.

Ein frustriertes Seufzen entfuhr ihr und sie schloss resigniert die Augen, als sie ihren unerwarteten Gegenspieler erkannte, der mit einem durchaus sympathischen, aber im Moment von ihr nicht sonderlich geschätzten Lächeln langsam auf sie zu flog.

„Versuche es mal, dem Quaffle im letzten Moment noch einen kleinen Tick mit den Fingerspitzen mitzugeben.", riet Roger Davies ihr und hielt ihr auffordernd den Quaffle entgegen. „Dadurch kriegt er diesen ganz speziellen Drall, der dazu führt, dass der Quaffle in einen kaum wahrnehmbaren Bogen fliegt. Glaub mir, damit macht man jeden Hüter schier wahnsinnig."

Katie preßte die Lippen zusammen und sah ihn mit skeptisch hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Meinte der Kerl das etwa ernst oder verarschte er sie nur? Warum um alles in der Welt, sollte ausgerechnet der Kapitän der Ravenclaws einer Jägerin aus Gryffindor solche speziellen Tricks verraten? Was hatte er davon, außer seinen eigenen Hüter damit in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen?

Roger ließ sich von ihrer abweisenden Haltung jedoch nicht beeindrucken und warf ihr den Quaffle zu, den sie reflexartig auffing.

„Nur zu. Ich binde dir hier schon keinen Hippogreif auf. Versuch's einfach mal.", wiederholte er seine Aufforderung und schwebte dann auf seinem Sauberwisch 7 ein Stück zur Seite.

Katie warf ihm abermals einen skeptischen Blick zu, zuckte dann jedoch seufzend mit den Schultern, rückte ihren Komet 3-80 zurecht und flog an. Wieder zielte sie auf den rechten Ring, holte Schwung und ließ den Quaffle fliegen. Doch wie von Roger angewiesen gab sie ihm jetzt im letzten Moment mit den Fingerspitzen noch einen kleinen Extraschubs mit.

Skeptisch neigte sie den Kopf zur Seite und kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, als sie ihm nachsah. Es sah nicht viel anders aus, als beim vorherigen Versuch und sie war sich schon jetzt ziemlich sicher, dass auch dieser Wurf daneben ging - er war halt viel zu weit nach außen weggedriftet. Wie immer in letzter Zeit. Aber scheinbar war der Tipp des Ravenclawkapitäns doch was wert gewesen, denn entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit schien der Quaffle doch vollkommen unbemerkt beizudrehen und flog vollkommen problemlos durch den Torring.

Katie klappte vor Verblüffung der Unterkiefer runter und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie begriffen hatte, dass sie gerade tatsächlich getroffen hatte. Ein breites triumphierendes Grinsen erschien schließlich auf ihrem Gesicht und sie riss hochzufrieden die Arme hoch in den Nachthimmel hinauf.

„JA! Nimm das, du blöder Torring. Auf Dauer kriegst du eine Katie Bell nicht klein."

Roger hatte inzwischen den Quaffle wieder abgefangen und lachte leise in sich hinein. Katie konnte von ihrer Position knappe fünf Meter über ihm zwar sein Gesicht nicht sehen, aber sie sah im fahlen Mondlicht doch deutlich, dass sein kompletter Oberkörper leicht zuckte und vibrierte.

„Hey, lachst du mich etwa aus?", rief sie ihm zu, als er mit dem Quaffle unter dem Arm den Besen wendete und wieder zu ihr rauf flog.

„Ganz im Gegenteil.", erwiderte er und grinste sie übermütig an. „Ich freue mich mit dir, dass du Erfolg hattest." Mit einem gut gemeinten Zwinkern warf er ihr den Quaffle lässig wieder zu, den sie wie schon zuvor eher reflexartig auffing, statt wirklich darüber nachzudenken. „Und das, obwohl du vorher noch geglaubt hast, dass ich dich veralbern wollte."

„Ich habe nicht ...", fing Katie empört an zu protestieren, brach aber gleich darauf wieder ab, da Roger jetzt derjenige war, der sie skeptisch ansah. Sie stieß ein Geräusch irgendwo auf halbem Weg zwischen Stöhnen und Schnauben aus und verdrehte die Augen, während sie mit der freien Hand unbestimmt durch die Luft wedelte. „OK, du hast Recht. Ich habe dir nicht geglaubt." Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte ihn durchdringend an. „Aber du kannst mir das auch nicht wirklich vorwerfen. Woher soll ich schließlich wissen, dass mir der Feind wirklich ernst gemeinte Tipps gibt?"

„Katie, Katie, Katie.", meinte Roger, schüttelte gespielt niedergeschlagen den Kopf und warf ihr einen mitleidigen Blick zu. „Du solltest endlich mal aufhören, die Quidditchwelt so strikt in schwarz und weiß aufzuteilen. Es gibt in dieser Welt viel mehr Grauzonen, als du ahnst."

„Bisher bin ich mit dieser Aufteilung eigentlich ganz gut gefahren.", widersprach Katie ihm und sah ihn herausfordernd an. Er sollte es nur wagen, sie in Sachen Quidditch zu bekehren. So leicht würde sie es ihm nicht machen. Ihre Hauskameraden und vor allem ihre Teamkollegen – allen voran Oliver – würden ihr ganz schön was erzählen, wenn sie sich plötzlich mit dem Feind in diesem angeblichen Grauzonenbereich verbrüderte. „Sei doch mal ehrlich, Roger. Am Ende kommt ihr mit dieser lockeren Art doch nie weit. Schließlich sind es am Ende immer wir und die Schlangen, die um den Pott kämpfen."

„Mhmm", brummelte er durchaus zustimmend. „Da hast du gar nicht so Unrecht. Aber trotzdem kann man kurzfristig gesehen durchaus profitieren wenn man sich für eine Weile mit dem ein oder anderen 'Feind' verbrüdert." Er unterstützte seinen spöttischen Tonfall bei dem Wort Feind noch dadurch, dass er imaginäre Anführungszeichen in die Luft malte. Katie sah ihn mehr als skeptisch an, woraufhin er amüsiert auflachte und seinem Besen einen leichten Schubs gab, was zur Folge hatte, dass er jetzt langsam um sie rum flog. „Ganz ehrlich Katie. Was glaubst du, warum mein Team es immer wieder schafft, euch anderen Teams das Leben so erstaunlich schwer zu machen? Wir haben es nicht nötig, so unfair zu spielen, wie die Schlangen, um gegen euch oder Hufflepuff zu bestehen. Und wir haben es auch nicht nötig, mit einem Lächeln zu verlieren und eine dabeisein-ist-alles-Miene aufzusetzen, wie die Hufflepuffs, wenn wir verlieren." Er flog jetzt in Schlangenlinien um sie herum, was ihn mal näher an sie ran brachte und ihn mal weiter nach außen weg trug. „Und wir haben es auch nicht nötig, nervenaufreibende Sondertrainigseinheiten anzusetzen und uns gegenseitig mental verrückt zu machen, wenn es mal eng für uns wird."

„Nein. Genauso wenig, wie ihr es scheinbar nötig habt, am Ende das Spiel zu gewinnen und euch eine Chance um den Pokal offen zu halten.", schoss sie zurück, da sie die Spitze gegen ihr Team am Ende ganz genau verstanden hatte.

„Für uns ist Quidditch halt nicht ganz so überlebenswichtig wie für euch.", erwiderte er und zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern. Katie verrenkte sich fast den Kopf, um ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. „Natürlich wollen wir auch gewinnen. Das will schließlich jedes Team, sonst würde es gar nicht erst antreten. Aber für uns geht die Welt nicht gleich unter, wenn wir dann doch mal verlieren, so wie sie es für euch tut. Wir ärgern uns eine Weile drüber und haken es dann ab, um uns auf die Gegenwart zu konzentrieren."

„Ah ja!", antwortete Katie übertrieben nickend, um deutlich zu machen, dass sie absolut keine Ahnung hatte, was er ihr damit eigentlich sagen wollte. „Und was hat das jetzt mit Grauzonenverbrüderungen mit dem Feind zu tun?"

„Eine ganze Menge.", antwortete Roger ihr und blieb direkt vor ihr schweben. „Wenn man sich kurzfristig mit dem einen 'Feind' verbrüdert, erfährt man wesentlich mehr über den derzeitigen Zustand des aktuellen Feindes, als wenn man ihn alleine observiert. Schließlich kann man nicht alles sehen und spezielle Spieler auf speziellen Positionen bemerken ganz andere Dinge, als der Kapitän, der hauptsächlich an das Team in der Gesamtheit denken muß."

Katie runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn irritiert an.

„Soll das heißen, dass du dich regelmäßig mit Cedric Diggory zum Kaffeekränzchen triffst und um Infos über uns und die Schlangen feilscht, wie ein Teppichverkäufer auf einem türkischen Basar?"

Roger lachte kurz aber herzhaft auf und grinste sie dann breit an.

„So ungefähr, ja. Auch wenn es bei diesen 'Kränzchen' eher Butterbier als Kaffee gibt und wir nicht ganz so temperamentvoll feilschen wie türkische Teppichverkäufer. Ob du es nun glaubst oder nicht, aber Cedric und ich sind eigentlich recht eng miteinander befreundet und wir schieben uns die Infos über euch und die Schlangen immer zu, ohne wirklich eine direkte Gegenleistung zu fordern. Irgendwann hat halt mal der andere wieder eine wichtige Info und das gleicht es dann wieder aus. Am Ende seid ihr schließlich beide unsere Gegner und es kann uns nur helfen, euch möglichst frühzeitig auszuschalten."

„Mit durchschlagendem Erfolg, wie man sieht.", gab Katie jetzt zurück und grinste ihn deutlich ironisch an. „Genau deshalb stehen sich wieder mal wir und die Schlangen im Finale gegenüber und ihr und die Puffles stehen unter 'ferner liefen'."

„Ist halt blöd gelaufen.", gab Roger leicht schief grinsend zurück und sah sie dann wieder übermütig an. „Aber hey, immerhin haben wir mit der Taktik auch unsere Erfolge aufzuweisen."

„Ach ja? Nenn mir ein Beispiel. Mir fällt nämlich so spontan wirklich keins ein, oh allmächtiger Ravenclaw."

„Das erste Spiel dieser Saison, als ihr euch vollkommen unerwartet plötzlich am Tabellenende wiedergefunden habt.", fing er mit seiner Aufzählung an und hob gleich darauf mahnend den Zeiefinger, als Katie ihm ins Wort fallen wollte. „Und das liegt nicht daran, dass Harry euch vom Besen gepurzelt ist, falls dir das jetzt durch den Kopf gehen sollte. Die Hufflepuffs waren an dem Tag klar besser als ihr. Das mußt du jetzt mal ehrlich zugeben."

Katie schnaubte und verschränkte schmollend die Arme um den Quaffle, während sie ihm einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. Nein, dieses Spiel gehörte wirklich nicht zu den Glanzleistungen ihres Teams. Und er hatte durchaus Recht. Die Hufflepuffs waren ihnen an dem Tag klar überlegen gewesen. Und das, obwohl sie kurzfristig für die ausfallenden Slytherins eingesprungen waren und sich gar nicht recht auf sie einstellen konnten. Aber vielleicht war ja gerade das der Schlüssel ihres Erfolgs in dem Spiel gewesen. Roger war allerdings noch nicht fertig, und als er weitersprach, entfuhr Katie ein gequältes Stöhnen, denn an dieses entsprechende Spiel, das er nun ansprach, wollte sie nun ganz und gar nicht erinnert werden.

„Und vor zwei Jahren habt ihr gegen uns so richtig alt ausgegeben. Ich gebe zu, es muß schon ziemlich demotivierend gewesen sein, ohne Sucher in das letzte Spiel der Saison gehen zu müssen. Wir haben euch weiß Gott nicht darum beneidet und haben immer noch einen gewaltigen Respekt davor, dass ihr es dennoch getan habt, statt das Spiel von vorne herein verloren zu geben. Aber die Tatsache, dass ihr euch trotzdem so viele Treffer eingefangen und nur so wenige gemacht habt, spricht schon Bände. Wir hatten nämlich in dem Moment schon mit einer Trotzreaktion a la jetzt-erst-recht gerechnet und uns auf einen ziemlichen Höllenritt gefasst gemacht. Aber das war wohl nichts. Wir haben euch sauber ausgespielt."

„Jahaa!", gab Katie sarkastisch zurück und verdrehte die Augen. „Allerdings bin ich_ heute _nicht hier, um mich von dir an eine meiner schwärzesten Quidditchstunden erinnern zu lassen. Und erst recht nicht, um mich wieder von dir ausspielen zu lassen."

„So wie du in den letzten Tagen drauf bist, wäre das für mich aber überhaupt kein Problem.", gab Roger trocken zurück und schwebte im leichten Slalom rückwärts.

Katie warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und flog wortlos an. Roger wich ohne große Mühen aus und ließ sie vorbei, um ihren Wurf zu machen. Diesmal warf sie jedoch keinen regulären Strafwurf, sondern einen speziellen Trickwurf, der seit ein paar Jahren in der Profiliga sehr beliebt war und von den Hogwartsteams gerne kopiert wurde. Roger wußte, dass sie diesen Wurf normalerweise perfekt drauf hatte, denn viel zu oft hatte sie bei einem Ausbrechversuch seinen Hüter damit kalt erwischt, doch wie an diesem Abend üblich, ging er wieder mal vollkommen daneben.

Der Fluch, der Katie daraufhin entfuhr, war so farbenfroh wie vulgär und ließ Roger überrascht beide Augenbrauen so weit hochziehen, dass es im fahlen Mondlicht beinahe so aussah, als hätte er gar keine. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten allerdings und schließlich verlor er seine Selbstbeherrschung und lachte so schallend auf, dass auch Katie ihre grimmige Miene nicht mehr länger halten konnte und herzhaft mit lachte.

„Ich sehe schon, die Weasleys haben dich gut trainiert.", meinte Roger, während er abtauchte und den Quaffle wieder einfing.

„Die Weasleys?", erwiderte Katie spöttisch. „Die haben damit nichts zu tun, glaub mir. Die schocke ich damit regelmäßig selber und bringe ihnen nebenbei noch einige Flüche bei."

„Ach wirklich?" Roger sah sie fragend an. „Das mußt du mir mal genauer erklären."

Katie zuckte die Schultern und schwebte langsam schräg rückwärts, um wieder auf die Ausgangsposition zurück zu kommen.

„Das liegt schlicht und ergreifend in der Tatsache begründet, dass ich das einzige Mädchen zwischen drei Brüdern und sieben Cousins bin, die alle in einem Radius von einem knappen Kilometer voneinander aufgewachsen und zudem alle einige Jahre älter sind als ich.", antwortete sie gelassen. „Meine Mutter und Tanten haben jahrelang vergeblich versucht, ihnen auszutreiben, solche Bemerkungen in meiner Gegenwart von sich zu geben." Ein verschmitztes Grinsen schlich um ihre Mundwinkel. „Und ich bin wie jedes Mädchen, das ihre älteren Brüder und Cousins glühend verehrt. Ich sauge alles was sie von sich geben auf wie ein nasser Schwamm."

„Wie man gerade eindrucksvoll gehört hat.", kommentierte Roger amüsiert.

Katie lachte leicht in sich hinein, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder ernst und sah Roger fragend an.

„Was willst du eigentlich hier, Roger?"

„Ganz ehrlich?"

„Würde ich sonst fragen?"

Roger sah sie kurz an und ließ dann leise seufzend den Quaffle sinken, mit dem er bislang abwesend rumgespielt hatte.

„Ich bin hier um dir zu helfen, Katie.", meinte er dann. Katie sah ihn verwirrt an und erreichte damit, dass Roger ihr den Quaffle zuwarf, den sie diesmal allerdings nicht ganz so sicher auffing, sondern nachfassen mußte, was sie leicht ins trudeln brachte. Er wartete, bis sie sich wieder stabilisiert hatte und fuhr dann fort. „Ich bin regelmäßig hier draußen, wenn ich nicht einschlafen kann und in den Nächten vor wichtigen Ereignissen – Ravenclawspiele, Jahresendprüfungen und vor allem in den Nächten vor dem jährlichen einwöchigen Besuch meiner Großtante, der mir immer mindestens wie ein Monat vorkommt – ist diese Schlaflosigkeit besonders schlimm. Irritierenderweise gehören auch die Nächte vor dem Quidditchfinale dazu, obwohl es da für mich und mein Team eigentlich nie mehr wirklich um etwas geht."

„Kann man wohl sagen.", warf Katie trocken ein und erntete ein selbstironisches Lachen von Roger, der sie jedoch gleich darauf wieder ernst ansah.

„In den letzten paar Nächten ist mir dann aufgefallen, dass du scheinbar auch magisch vom nächtlichen Stadion angezogen wirst. Aber vor allem ist mir aufgefallen, dass du in diesen Nächten nicht die Katie Bell bist, die wir hier allgemein kennen." Katie schnaubte, sagte darauf jedoch nichts. Roger neigte leicht den Kopf zur Seite und sah sie jetzt eindringlich an. „Was ist los mit dir, Katie? So nervös warst du nicht mal vor zwei Jahren in diesem für euch so desaströsen Finalespiel gegen uns. Wieso ist die sicherste Gryffindorjägerin was Standardsituationen angeht plötzlich so von der Rolle?"

Katie lachte humorlos auf und fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare, was diese noch ein wenig mehr durcheinander brachte, als sie inzwischen sowieso schon waren.

„Weißt du, wie es ist, unter einem Kapitän zu spielen, der einen schier wahnsinnig macht? Ich meine, ich kann ihn ja einerseits irgendwie verstehen. Es macht sich ja wirklich besser in seinem Lebenslauf, wenn er angeben kann, dass er nicht nur drei Jahre Kapitän war, sondern auch zumindest einmal den Pokal gewonnen hat. Vor allem dann, wenn er ihn als Kapitän gewonnen hat. Das wissen wir ja alle. Und dann ist da dieser tierische Druck zu gewinnen. Klar spüren wir den ganz normalen Druck, den uns unsere Hauskameraden machen. Schließlich sind wir nicht vollkommen blöde. Und den Druck der anderen auch. Den der Hufflepuffs oder deiner Ravenclaws, die endlich mal einen anderen Sieger als die Slytherins sehen wollen. Das ist ja auch durchaus verständlich. Aber wenn dann die Tabellensituation so unglücklich aussieht, dass der ganze Druck auf uns Jägern liegt, dass es im Grunde genommen wirklich nur auf uns ankommt, ob wir diesen Pokal noch gewinnen, ganz egal, wie gut der Rest des Teams an dem Tag spielt, dann dreht sich einem doch schon ganz gewaltig der Magen um und es ist kein Wunder, wenn man nicht mehr man selber ist." Katie seufzte und fuhr sie nochmal durch die Haare, während Roger ihr nun mit nachdenklicher Miene zuhörte. Schließlich sah sie ihn mit leicht gequältem Lächeln an und fuhr fort. „Ich komme mit diesem Druck einfach nicht klar, Roger. In meinem Kopf ist vollkommene Leere und meine Arme fühlen sich plötzlich bleischwer an. Deswegen kriege ich plötzlich nichts mehr hin. Und es wird bei jedem Training schlimmer. Oliver ist das reinste Nervenbündel und beschwört uns in jeder freien Minute, dass wir erst diese verdammten 50 Punkte Vorsprung rausholen müssen, bevor Harry zuschlagen darf. Wir sind alle wie ein Haufen Löwen, die zu lange in einem zu engen Käfig miteinander eingesperrt waren. Wir zerfleischen uns beim Training gegenseitig, statt vernünftig und effektiv zu trainieren. Und mich macht das immer unsicherer und nervöser. Deshalb bin ich heute Nacht hier. Und auch die vorherigen Nächte. Weil ich einerseits nicht schlafen kann und andererseits meine Sicherheit wiederkriegen will, bevor wir den Schlangen gegenüber treten müssen. Was allerdings nicht sonderlich gut gelingt, wie man unschwer erkennen kann."

Eine Weile war es still. Beide schwebten vollkommen reglos im silbrig-fahlen Licht, dass der Mond über dem Hogwartsstadion verteilte. Doch schließlich ging ein sichtbarer Ruck durch Roger und er sah Katie eindringlich in die Augen.

„Du läßt dich von anderen zu sehr unter Druck setzen, Katie.", meinte er und fing ihren Blick ein. Katie schnaubte jedoch frustriert und wandte den Blick in die Ferne. „Sieh mich an.", bat er sie, doch Katie weigerte sich schlichtweg. „Bitte, Katie.", wiederholte er seine Bitte ein wenig leiser und eindringlicher, was Katie schließlich doch dazu brachte, ihn anzusehen. Wenn auch widerwillig. „Alles, was du an diesem Samstag zu tun hast, ist, dein Bestes zu geben. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Natürlich hoffen wir alle, dass ihr es schafft, diesen Vorsprung rauszuarbeiten, bevor Harry von den Slytherins dazu gezwungen wird, den Schnatz zu fangen. Aber letztendlich kann es niemand ernsthaft von euch fordern, dass ihr es genauso hinbekommt. Und egal wie die Reaktionen der anderen - egal ob Gryffindor, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff - nach dem Spiel ausfallen wird, wenn ihr es nicht schaffen solltet, hat niemand das Recht, euch Vorwürfe zu machen. Denn niemand von denen weiß, was es heißt, zu so einem Spiel antreten zu müssen. Hörst du, Katie? Niemand! Und was das Oliver-Problem betrifft, nun ... das ist so eine Sache für sich."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Katie ihn leise und sah ihn dank seiner eindringlichen Rede ein wenig überfahren an.

„Naja, irgendwie kann ich ihn schon verstehen, dass er da so vollkommen abdreht.", antwortete Roger nachdenklich. „Es ist nämlich ein gewaltiger Unterschied, ob man einfach nur als eins von sieben Teammitgliedern diesen Druck spürt oder als derjenige, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dass das Team funktioniert und überhaupt eine Chance auf ein gutes Spiel und wenn möglich auch auf einen Sieg hat. Das erfahre ich ja gerade am eigenen Leib. Wenn das Team gute Leistungen zeigt, wird man gelobt und hat bald eine blaue Schulter, so oft wird einem wohlwollend drauf geklopft. Aber wehe, dass Team hat einen schlechten Tag und baut nur Mist. Dann ist man der Depp der Nation, auch wenn man oftmals gar nichts dafür kann. Das ist sogar in Ravenclaw so. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, auch in Hufflepuff."

„Also das glaube ich nun wirklich nicht.", unterbrach Katie ihn und sah ihn ungläubig an. „Ich habe immer das Gefühl, als ob den speziellen Menschenschlag so gut wie nichts erschüttern kann."

„Hast du eine Ahnung.", grinste Roger. „Cedric hat sich ganz schön was von denen anhören müssen, nachdem wir die Ende letztes Jahr so überfahren haben. Die haben sich nämlich alle schon berechtigte Hoffnungen gemacht, dass es dieses Jahr für sie sehr gut laufen könnte, nachdem die euch so vollkommen unerwartet besiegt haben. Und wenn schon die Hufflepuffs und die Ravenclaws einen als Persona non Grata behandeln, wo sie Quidditch doch eigentlich nicht ganz so ernst nehmen, dann ist der Druck als Kapitän bei euch Gryffindors oder bei den Schlangen noch um einiges heftiger. Vor allem, wenn es um so ein wichtiges Spiel gegen den Erzfeind geht. Und wenn man dann noch in die Profilaufbahn einschwenken will und weiß, dass mit großer Sicherheit Scouts auf der Lehrertribüne sitzen ..."

Roger ließ den Satz unbeendet, aber Katie wußte auch so, was er sagen wollte. Sie hatte sich bisher noch nie so genau Gedanken über Olivers Situation als Kapitän gemacht, aber wenn sie jetzt so darüber nachdachte, hatte Roger durchaus Recht. Ein Zuckerschlecken war diese Position bestimmt nicht. Vor allem nicht in ihrem Haus, wo Quidditch so einen hohen Stellenwert hatte und schon beinahe als Religion galt, die man tagein tagaus anbeten mußte. Kein Wunder, dass Oliver so oft so schräg drauf war.

Ziemlich durcheinander von all diesen neuen Gedanken schüttelte sie schließlich den Kopf, um ihn wieder einigermaßen frei zu bekommen.

„Das mag wohl alles seine Richtigkeit haben, aber das macht mich im Moment alles nur noch konfuser.", gestand sie und sah Roger reichlich verwirrt an. „Und ehrlich gesagt hilft es mir nicht wirklich bei meinem Problem."

„Dann sollten wir schleunigst daran arbeiten.", meinte Roger achselzuckend und brachte seinen Besen zwischen Katie und den Torringen in Position. „Ich bin einer der Schlangen-Jäger und du versuchst, den Quaffle an mir vorbei durch die Torringe zu bekommen. Ganz einfach. Und während du das versuchst, verrate ich dir ein paar Tricks, wie du die einzelnen Slytherins gekonnt ausspielen kannst. Denn entgegen gegenläufiger Meinungen sind das auch keine Übermenschen, sondern haben ganz im Gegenteil sogar einige ganz gravierende Schwachstellen."

„Ach wirklich?", meinte Katie und wußte nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Dass auch die Slytherins ihre Schwächen hatten, wußte sie, aber nicht, dass sie so gravierend sein sollten. Oliver hatte da zumindest noch nie etwas von erwähnt. Und dann war da noch etwas, was sie grübeln ließ. „Und warum willst du mir das verraten? Immerhin ist das im Moment der entscheidende Vorteil, den ihr uns gegenüber in Bezug auf die Slytherinspiele habt."

Roger zuckte gelassen mit den Schultern.

„Die nächste Saison ist noch weit weg. Bis dahin kann sich schon wieder eine Menge getan haben. Im Moment geht es erstmal um diese Saison. Und da seid ihr die einzigen, die noch zwischen den Schlangen und einem weiteren Pokalsieg stehen. Und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich tatenlos dabei zusehe, wie der Pott für ein weiteres Jahr in den Abgründen der Kerker verschwindet. So langsam muß damit nämlich mal Schluß sein." Er grinste sie breit an und warf ihr dann einen herausfordernden Blick zu. „Also, zeig mir wie du die Schlangen am Samstag ausspielen willst."

Katie sah ihn kurz mit fragend erhobener Augenbraue an, bevor sie mit den Schultern zuckte und schließlich anflog.

„Na gut.", murmelte sie leise. „Du hast es nicht anders gewollt, du kleiner Möchtegern-Slytherin, du."

Verblüffenderweise lag Katies Erfolgsquote nach einer Weile wesentlich höher, als zu den Zeiten, wo sie noch ohne Gegenspieler trainiert hatte. Roger hielt zwar sein Versprechen und gab ihr einige Tipps, doch er schonte sie auch nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Katie hatte zwischendurch das Gefühl als hätte ein unsichtbarer Slytheringeist von ihm Besitz ergriffen, als er sich zu Dingen hinreißen ließ, die nahe am Rande jeglicher Quidditchlegalität lagen und absolut zum ganz normalen Standardrepertroire der Slytherins gehören könnten, für den sonst so fairen Ravenclaw aber gänzlich unüblich waren. Doch sie erfuhr auf diese Weise eine ganze Menge über die Slytherins, was ihr bisher völlig unbekannt war.

Den wie war es möglich, dass ausgerechnet Roger Davies so viele auf dem ersten Blick scheinbar unwichtige Details über den Erzfeind der Gryffindors wußte, die zusammengesetzt ein so wirksames Mittel gegen eben diese ergaben. Wie kam es, dass Oliver diese Dinge nicht wußte? Lag es wirklich daran, dass Roger und Cedric hin und wieder gemeinsame Sache machten? Lag es daran, dass Oliver vor lauter Quidditchfanatismus inzwischen leicht betriebsblind war, dass ihm solche Kleinigkeiten schon gar nicht mehr auffielen? Und wieso hatten sie und ihre restlichen Teamkameraden nie etwas davon bemerkt? Dass Chris Warrington bevorzugt auf die Linke Flanke zu Flint rüberpasste, hätte auch ihnen in den letzten Jahren auffallen können. Genau wie die Tatsache, dass Adrian Pucey gerne mal nach rechts abdriftete, wenn er sich zu sehr auf seinen direkten Gegenspieler konzentrierte. Und dass Miles Bletchley ein Problem mit der Deckung seines rechten Torrings hatte, hätten sie absolut sicher erkennen müssen. Da gab es gar keine Diskussion drüber. Denn jetzt, wo Roger sie darauf hingewiesen hatte, war es auch ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen, dass sich eigentlich immer einer der Slytherintreiber unauffällig in der Nähe dieses Torrings aufhielt, um im Ernstfall mit eingreifen zu können. Bisher hatte sie diese Vorkommnisse jedes Mal als reinen Zufall abgetan, sie oft auch gar nicht wirklich wahr genommen, aber je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr schüttelte sie den Kopf über ihre eigene Blindheit und die ihrer Teamkameraden. Die Schlangen mußten sich ja insgeheim köstlich darüber amüsiert haben, dass den so verhassten Gryffindors diese eklatanten Schwächen in ihrem Team immer noch nicht bemerkt hatten.

„Ich muß morgen ganz dringend mit Fred und George reden.", meinte Katie nachdenklich, als sie nach gut einer Stunde intensiven Trainings zu Landung ansetzten. „Dass uns das mit Bletchley und dem Wachposten-Treiber bisher nie aufgefallen ist, ist ja schon fast peinlich."

„Das ist nicht nur fast peinlich, sondern ganz sicher peinlich.", meinte Roger, der es immer noch nicht recht glauben konnte, dass den Gryffindors diese spezielle Tatsache bisher nicht bekannt gewesen war. Er hatte sie Katie gegenüber gerade nur beiläufig erwähnt, weil er wirklich davon ausgegangen war, dass sie diese Schwäche kannten, und in diesem Zusammenhang nur auf ein anderes Problem in der Slytherinspielweise hinweisen wollte. Vor Überraschung auf ihre Verblüffung war er fast rückwärts vom Besen gepurzelt und hatte sie dann volle drei Minuten lang einfach nur verdutzt angestarrt, bevor er sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrollle gehabt hatte.

„Wem sagst du das.", stimmte Katie ihm zerknirscht zu und war ihm ein leicht schiefes Lächeln zu. „Du hast wirklich was gut bei uns. Naja, oder zumindest bei mir. Wenn ich also irgendwann mal was für dich tun kann, sag Bescheid, okay?"

Roger nickte.

„Ich wüßte da schon was.", meinte er und sah sie von der Seite aus an, während er neben ihr her in den Spielertunnel lief, der zu den Umkleideräumen führte. Roger hatte seinen Besen lässig über die Schulter geschwungen und hielt ihn locker fest, während Katie mit ihrem Besen in der Hand rumspielte, ihn mal nach vorne, mal nach hinten schwang und den Stiel unablässig drehte.

Katie sah ihn fragend an und er fuhr fort.

„Gebt Samstag euer bestes.", antwortete er. „Setzt den Wachposten-Treiber außer Gefecht, zielt hauptsächlich auf den rechten Torring und vergesst den Trick mit dem Extraschub mit den Fingerspitzen nicht, wenn ihr den Quaffle los schickt, und vor allem ..." Er sah sie eindringlich an, „... macht diese verdammten fünf Treffer, damit Harry es beenden kann."

„OK", meinte Katie und verdrehte die Augen, doch um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es leicht belustigt. „Wie war das nochmal mit dem 'Laß dich von dem Druck nicht verrückt machen, Katie'?"

„Ich mache dir nicht mehr Druck, als du auszuhalten bereit bist, Katie.", erwiderte Roger, der ebenfalls leicht grinste. „Ich habe heute Nacht erlebt, zu welchen Höchstleistungen du fähig bist, wenn du nur willst. Wenn Alicia und Angelina nur halb soviel Willensstärke haben wie du, dürften diese fünf Treffer für euch kein wirklich großes Problem darstellen. Ihr dürft euch von den Schlangen nur nicht aus dem Konzept bringen lassen. Zieht einfach euer eigenes Ding durch, laßt euch von euren eigenen Nerven nicht schachmatt setzen, dann schafft ihr das schon. Da bin ich absolut sicher."

Sie waren inzwischen am Ende des Tunnels angekommen, von wo aus sie in verschiedenen Richtungen in ihre Kabinen weitergehen mußten. Eine Weile sah sie nachdenklich auf ihre Fußspitzen, bevor sie sich zusammen riss und Roger direkt ansah.

„Ich verspreche dir, dass ich Samstag mein bestes geben werde.", meinte sie schließlich leise.

„Das ist alles, was ich von dir erwarte, Katie.", erwiderte Roger ebenso leise. „Gib einfach dein bestes und wenn es dann wirklich nicht klappt, hast du dir absolut nichts vorzuwerfen."

Katie nickte und sah wieder nachdenklich auf ihre Fußspitzen. Doch dann gab sie einem spontanen Bedürfnis nach, beugte sich leicht vor und gab Roger einen freundschaftlichen Kuß auf die Wange. Dieser sah sie überrascht an, woraufhin Katie mit den Schultern zuckte und leicht verlegen den Blick abwandte.

„Sorry.", murmelte sie. „Irgendwie überkam es mich gerade."

Roger stutzte kurz und lachte dann lautlos in sich hinein. Er hob die freie Hand, legte einen Finger unter Katies Kinn und zwang sie so, ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Ich habe absolut nichts dagegen, wenn dich sowas öfter mal überkommt, Katie.", meinte er und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen. „Es gibt nämlich wirklich weitaus schlimmeres, als von hübschen und durchaus sympathischen Mädchen geküßt zu werden. Vor allem, wenn man dieses Mädchen wirklich gerne mag."

Katie blinzelte verwirrt und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf, bevor sie ihn wieder ansah.

„Was?", fragte sie ihn schließlich verdutzt.

Roger lachte. Zwar nicht mehr lautlos wie kurz zuvor, aber dennoch nicht laut genug, dass es Katie das Gefühl gab, dass er sich über sie lustig machte.

„Gib einfach Samstag dein bestes, Katie.", erwiderte er leise. „Ich werde dir sämtliche Daumen drücken, die ich habe. Und wenn ihr dann wirklich den Pokal gewinnt, kann es sein, dass es mich überkommt, und ich diesen Kuß zurück gebe." Er beugte sich leicht vor und hob ihr Kinn ein wenig an, bevor er weitersprach. „Aber dann vielleicht eher so.", flüsterte er und gab ihr einen federleichten Kuß auf die Lippen, bevor er sich wieder zurück zog und ihr zuzwinkerte. „Oder vielleicht auch ein wenig intensiver. Mal schauen wie mutig ich mich in dem Moment fühle."

Jetzt war es Katie, die leise in sich hinein lachte.

„OK", nickte sie und grinste ihn übermütig an, bevor sie ihm den Zeigefinger gespielt drohend unter die Nase hielt. „Aber ich warne dich. Ich nehme dich beim Wort, Roger Davies. Wenn wir denn Pokal gewinnen, schuldest du mir einen Kuß. Egal wie mutig du dich gerade fühlst."

„Du hast mein Wort, Sweetheart.", antwortete er breit grinsend, als er ihren Zeigefinger einfing und einen Kuß auf die Spitze hauchte, bevor er ihn wieder los ließ. „Und jetzt mach, dass du ins Bett kommst und schläfst. Sonst fängst du dir morgen wegen Übermüdung irgendeine unnötige Strafarbeit ein, kannst nicht zum Training und trampelst so noch mehr auf dem sowieso schon recht angespannten Nervenkostüm deines Kapitäns rum."

„Und genau das wollen wir nach Möglichkeit vermeiden.", lachte Katie gut gelaunt auf und machte sich langsam in Richtung Gryffindorkabine davon. „Gute Nacht, Roger.", rief sie ihm kurz darauf noch über die Schulter zu, bevor sie um die nächste Ecke bog. „Und danke für alles."

„Kein Thema.", antwortete Roger ihr. „Sorge du nur dafür, dass ihr den Pokal gewinnt, damit ich stolz auf dich sein kann."

„Und damit du mich küssen kannst.", rief sie ihm noch nach, was ihn leise zum lachen brachte.

„Und damit ich dich küssen kann.", bestätigte er ihr laut, fügte jedoch leise hinzu, sodass sie es nicht mehr hören konnte. „Aber das werde ich sowieso tun. Egal wie es ausgeht. Immerhin scheinst du bei diesem Thema nicht wirklich so abgeneigt zu sein, wie ich bisher immer befürchtet habe."

Und kurz darauf schloss sich auch die Tür zur Ravenclawkabine.

* * *

**A/N: **OK, das war also Teil 2. Zum teil hat es Gemeinsamkeiten mit Teil 1 gehabt, aber dann ist es hier nicht der böse Slytherin, sondern der sympathische Ravenclaw, der Katie überrascht. Und in Teil 3 ist es wieder jemand anderes. Allerdings verspreche ich euch auch, dass dort die Stimmung eine gänzlich andere sein wird als in den ersten 2 Teilen. Ihr könnt also schonmal gespannt sein.


	3. Katie und Cedric

**A/N: **Danke an alle, die für die ersten beiden Teile von Sternennächte reviewt haben. Ich freue mich über jede einzelne dieser Reviews immer riesig und hoffe, dass ihr auch auf diesen Oneshot hin reviewt. Fühlt euch bitte daran erinnert, dass es nicht immer ein echtes Pairing sein muß, dass in den Sternennächten auftaucht. Manchmal ist es einfach nur Freundschaft, eine lang gepflegte Feindschaft oder ein völlig ungewöhnliches Zusammentreffen von Katie und einem anderen Charakter, mit dem sie eigentlich sonst nichts verbindet. Einer dieser Punkte trifft in diesem Fall nämlich zu. Definitiv kein Kuß diesmal, dafür aber eine ehrliche Umarmung.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

* * *

**Sternennächte – Teil 3**

Katie wußte nicht wirklich viel von ihm. Eigentlich nur das, was man sich in den Korridoren so über ihn erzählte. Er gehörte mittlerweile zu den älteren Schülern – sechste Klasse, allerdings fehlte ihm wohl nicht viel, um eine Klasse höher zu rutschen. Er schien am Anfang des Schuljahres Geburtstag zu haben, wie sie inzwischen erfahren hatte. Seine Hauskameraden sahen in ihm einen treuen Freund, auf den man sich verlassen konnte, wenn es drauf ankam, und der ihnen Hilfe nicht versagte, wenn er sie leisten konnte.

Er war ein netter, eigentlich immer gut gelaunter und freundlicher Kerl, den man gerne um sich hatte. Allgemein gesehen, war er allerdings jemand der nicht sonderlich auffiel. Wenn man mit ihm zu tun hatte, schätzte man ihn, aber war er dann wieder weg, konnte es schon mal vorkommen, dass man ganz schnell wieder vergessen hatte, was man eigentlich gerade mit wem getan hatte. Für die meisten Hogwartsschüler, die nicht gerade zu seinen Haus- oder Jahrgangskameraden zählten, existierte er schlichtweg gar nicht. Eine Tatsache, die Katie inzwischen nicht sonderlich fair ihm gegenüber fand, aber an der sie nun einmal nichts ändern konnte. Schließlich war es nicht ihre Schuld, dass er bislang so gar nicht aus der Masse hervor stach. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie ihn bis zu Beginn des letzten Schuljahres selber gar nicht recht wahr genommen.

Sie hatte erst angefangen, ihn bewußt in der oftmals recht anonymen Menge der hunderten von Schülern auszumachen, nachdem Oliver ihn im letzten Jahr zu Beginn der Quidditchsaison erwähnt hatte. Als neuen Kapitän und Sucher seines Teams. Natürlich hatten Angelina, Alicia und sie gleich gewußt, wen er meinte, denn er war schließlich nicht erst seit kurzem im Team. Sucher war er schon länger gewesen und sie hatten schon mehrfach gegen ihn gespielt. Olivers damalige Aussage war eben ein wenig unglücklich formuliert gewesen. Er war der neue Kapitän, aber nicht der neue Sucher. Das war er schon einige Jahre länger. Und sie war sich mit ihren Teamkameradinnen durchaus einig gewesen, dass dieser spezielle Sucher und neue Kapitän seines Teams ein wirklich gut aussehender Kerl war. Stark und schweigsam, hatte sie selber damals gesagt. Zu blöd, um zwei Wörter miteinander zu verknüpfen, war Freds unwirsche Antwort darauf gewesen. Doch was auch immer der wahre Grund für diesen Wesenszug von Cedric Diggory sein mochte, so hatte er doch nach dem ersten Spiel der Saison eindrucksvoll bewiesen, dass er durchaus in der Lage war, im richtigen Moment die richtigen Worte miteinander zu verknüpfen. Denn schließlich hätte er Madame Hooch nach dem Spiel nicht um eine Wiederholung bitten müssen, sondern hätte genauso gut einen unerwarteten, ungewöhnlichen Sieg über die Gryffindors und einen gelungenen Einstand als Kapitän feiern können. Und keiner hätte ihm dies wirklich verübeln können.

Nein, Cedric Diggory war schon ein feiner Kerl, egal was viele ihm nachsagten. Nur leider hatten sie bis auf Quidditch nichts wirklich gemeinsam, um eine engere Beziehung als flüchtige Bekanntschaft zu schließen, obwohl Katie nach dem Spiel damals durchaus gewillt war, ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Seine Fairness hatte sie halt mächtig beeindruckt. Aber dann war das Schuljahr so vollkommen verrückt verlaufen – der harte Kampf um den Pokal, Sirius Black auf der Flucht, die Dementoren überall, Sirius Blacks Eindringen ins Schloss und sogar in den Gryffindorturm -, dass dieses Vorhaben im Sande verlaufen war. Doch auf der Zugfahrt zurück nach Hogwarts am Anfang diesen Jahres hatte sie es sich wieder fest vorgenommen, Cedric Diggory mal richtig kennen zu lernen.

Und dann war das Trimagische Turnier dazwischen gekommen, Cedric wurde zum Hogwartschampion, Harry wurde zum ... Überraschungschampion und die Beziehungen zwischen Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors gehörten in diesem Jahr zu den angespanntesten überhaupt. In diesem Schuljahr war man als Gryffindor wesentlich besser damit beraten, sich mit einem Slytherin anzufreunden, statt mit einem Hufflepuff. Es wurde einem von den eigenen Hauskameraden einfach sehr viel eher verziehen, als es in den Jahren zuvor der Fall gewesen wäre, was eigentlich vollkommen verrückt war. Dieses Jahr waren halt sämtliche Hufflepuffs tabu. Und wenn man sich dann auch noch mit dem „Staatsfeind Nr. 1: Cedric Diggory" - zumindest aus Gryffindorsicht – anfreundete, lief man schon Gefahr, dass man irgendwann seine gesamten Habseligkeiten vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame vorfand und von dieser auch nicht mehr reingelassen wurde, da man spontan „ausgebürgert" worden war. Dieses Schuljahr verlief halt noch verrückter als das vergangene und Katies einzige Hoffnung bestand auf dem kommenden Schuljahr. Wenn die Karten neu gemischt waren, die Slytherins hoffentlich wieder der altbekannte Feind waren und man sich als Gryffindor gefahrlos mit einem Hufflepuff sehen lassen konnte.

Als sie ihn jetzt aber so vollkommen abwesend und nachdenklich auf der Fensterbank im hinteren, etwas abgelegeneren Teil der Bibliothek sitzen sah, konnte sie diese Chance einfach nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen. Entschlossen klemmte sie sich das dicke Wahrsagebuch, dass sie gerade aus einem der Regale gezogen hatte, unter den Arm und ging zu ihm rüber.

Sein Blick war aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht genau erkennen, denn er saß nicht auf dem vom fahlen Abendlicht beleuchteten Teil der Fensterbank, sondern auf der, die in dunkelgrauen Schatten lag. Er hatte die Beine angezogen und die Arme locker um die Knie geschlungen. Sein Kopf lehnte zurückgelehnt am kühlen Mauerwerk hinter ihm und war leicht von ihr weg geneigt. Er schien auf etwas bestimmtes zu schauen und Katie brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, was es war, dass seinen Blick so magisch anzuziehen schien. Es wußten nicht viele, da diese schmale Fensterreihe im hintersten Winkel der Bibliothek versteckt hinter den nicht sonderlich beliebten Regalreihen für Wahrsagen und Geschichte der Zauberei lag, aber von hier aus hatte man einen der besten Blicke aus dem Schloss über das Hogwartsstadion. Eine Tatsache, die ideal war, wenn man den Gegner ein wenig ausspionieren wollte. Oliver war hier immer regelmäßig anzutreffen gewesen, und das war im Grunde genommen auch der Hauptgrund, warum Katie von der Wichtigkeit dieser speziellen Fensterreihe für die Quidditchspieler von Hogwarts wußte. Oder in diesem Fall halt, für die Wichtigkeit der trimagischen Champions.

Es war schon relativ leer in der Bibliothek und bis auf einige entfernte Geräusche von Schreibfedern, die über Pergamente huschten, ein Räuspern oder Husten hier und da oder das Zuklappen oder Wegstellen eines Buches war nicht viel zu hören. Lange würde es nicht mehr dauern, bis Madame Pince die Bibliothek schließen würde, aber wie immer würden einige wenige, zu denen heute scheinbar auch sie und Cedric gehörten, die Öffnungszeit der Bibliothek bis zum Schluß nutzen. Wenn auch aus gänzlich unterschiedlichen Gründen wie es schien.

„Was siehst du da draußen?"

Sie hatte ganz leise gesprochen, aber dennoch zuckte Cedric wie unter Strom gesetzt zusammen. Verwirrt sah er sie an, doch als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm stand, huschte ein Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel und er wandte den Blick wieder aus dem Fenster hinaus. Eine Weile war es still und Katie war schon drauf und dran, wieder zu gehen und ihn mit seinen Gedanken alleine zu lassen, als er ihr schließlich doch antwortete.

„Ruhm und Ehre.", meinte er leise und sah sie auch jetzt nicht an. „Einen großen, glänzenden Pokal." Ein verschmitztes Grinsen ließ seine Mundwinkel zucken, als er jetzt doch den Blick in ihre Richtung wandte. „Und natürlich einen großen Beutel mit tausend glänzenden, goldenen Galleonen."

Katie lachte leise auf und trat wieder näher. Sie legte ihr Buch auf der Fensterbank ab und sah ebenfalls in die aufkommende Nacht hinaus. Hier und da konnte man schon ein paar Sterne blinken sehen, aber der Mond würde noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen, bevor er das Schloss, das Stadion und die Ländereien in silbriges Licht tauchte.

„Verstehe.", erwiderte sie.

„Sicher?", fragte er zurück und als Katie den Kopf zu ihm umwandte, sah er sie mit einem nachdenklichen, und ihrer Meinung nach auch viel zu ernsten, Gesichtsausdruck an.

Sie runzelte die Stirn und wußte nicht recht, was sie darauf antworten sollte.

„Ich meine", fuhr Cedric schließlich fort und nickte zum Quidditchstadion hinüber, auf dem man riesige dunkle Schatten erkennen konnte, die dort normalerweise eigentlich nichts zu suchen hatten, „verstehst du wirklich, was ich da draußen sehe oder ist das nur so eine Floskel?"

Katie zuckte mit den Schultern und schwang sich jetzt ebenfalls beinebaumelnd auf die Fensterbank. Sie mußte so zwar den Kopf ziemlich nach hinten verdrehen, um das Stadion noch zu sehen, aber immerhin konnte sie jetzt ihn besser erkennen.

„Du siehst Ruhm und Ehre da draußen. Und einen großen, glänzenden Pokal. Das ist nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich, wenn man ein wenig nachdenklich und verträumt auf's Quidditchstadion sieht." Jetzt huschte ein verschmitztes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. „Was glaubst du, wie oft ich Oliver hier in den letzten Jahren mit einem ganz ähnlichen Gesichtsausdruck vorgefunden habe?"

Ein leises Auflachen kam von Cedric, als er sie verhalten lächelnd musterte.

„Warum wundert mich das nicht?"

„Weil die leichte Verrücktheit unseres ehemaligen Kapitäns in dieser Beziehung nur allzu gut bekannt war.", vermutete sie schulterzuckend und lächelte dann ebenfalls. „Und der konnte immerhin nie auf einen Beutel voller glänzender, goldener Galleonen zusätzlich zum Pokal hoffen, so wie du jetzt. Ich glaube, wenn das so gewesen wäre, wäre er irgendwann komplett übergeschnappt. Es ist also nicht sonderlich verwunderlich, wenn du hier sitzt und ein wenig träumst. Immerhin könnte es morgen ja genauso kommen."

Er hatte den Blick jetzt auf seine Knie gerichtet. Die Daumen drehten sich abwesend um sich selbst und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er auf Katies Antwort reagierte.

„Weißt du, was ich da draußen noch sehe?", fragte er schließlich abwesend. Katie schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn fragend an. „Versagen. Enttäuschung. Niederlage." Er hob den Blick und sah Katie fest in die Augen. „Sag mir mal ganz ehrlich, was dir durch den Kopf geht, wenn du das Wort 'Hufflepuff' hörst, Katie."

„Was?" Katie blinzelte ihn irritiert an, doch Cedric wiederholte seine Aufforderung nur, statt ihr eine Erklärung darauf zu geben.

„Sag mir, was dir durch den Kopf geht. Und zwar ohne lange darüber nachzudenken. Einfach, was dir so spontan durch den Kopf geht."

„Naja ...", meinte Katie und zögerte dann doch ein wenig. Sie warf Cedric einen unsicheren Blick zu, doch dieser lächelte nur nachsichtig und machte eine auffordernde Geste, damit sie fortfuhr. „Ihr seid ... fair, ehrlich. Ihr seid loyal euren Hauskameraden gegenüber. Und ... hilfsbereit. Nicht nur euren Hauskameraden gegenüber." Sie sah auf und sah, dass das Lächeln auf Cedrics Gesicht breiter geworden war. „Was?", fragte sie irritiert.

Cedric schüttelte leise auflachend den Kopf und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Du hast doch nachgedacht.", meinte er ohne sie anzusehen. „Du hast nämlich absolut treffsicher genau die Wörter vermieden, die ihr Nicht-Hufflepuffs sonst immer verwendet, wenn ihr über uns redet."

Katie sah ihn irritiert und mit einem ganz leichten Hauch von Schuldbewußtsein an. Cedric war ihr einen kurzen Blick zu und deutete diesen Blick genauso, wie er gemeint war.

„Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe deswegen. Keine Sorge.", beruhigte er sie. „Schließlich habe ich genau diese Situation, in der du jetzt steckst, ja regelrecht provoziert. Allerdings solltet ihr so langsam mal begreifen, dass wir Hufflepuffs gar nicht wirklich so blind, blöd und taub sind, wie ihr immer annehmt. Wir kriegen durchaus mit, dass ihr uns für die Loser von Hogwarts haltet." Er wandte ihr jetzt wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu. „Und oberflächlich gesehen habt ihr damit ja auch gar nicht so unrecht. Immerhin sind wir das einzige Haus, dass regelmäßig die Prügel und die Niederlagen im Quidditch einsteckt. Seit ganzen 25 Jahren hat es keinen Schulsprecher aus Hufflepuff mehr gegeben. Weder männlich noch weiblich. Dafür stellen wir aber seit über 10 Jahren konstant den Kapitän des Koboldsteinclubs. Welch eine Auszeichnung. Halleluja! Wir kriegen durchaus mit, was hier über uns geredet wird. Schließlich leben wir nicht hinterm Mond, sondern lediglich ein wenig abseits im Erdgeschoss." Er warf ihr ein verschmitztes Grinsen zu, das Katie leicht schief erwiderte. „Und ganz in der Nähe der Küche, was für spontane Partys im Gemeinschaftsraum durchaus von Vorteil ist, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf. Partys, wo wir einfach mal die große Hogwartswelt ausschließen und wir selbst sein können. Nicht die Loser-Hufflepuffs, die weder schlau noch mutig und auch nicht ehrgeizig und leicht durchtrieben sind. Nicht die Hufflepuffs, die ein Haufen übriggebliebener, nicht in die angeblich wirklich wichtigen Häuser einsortierbarer Schüler sind. Wir sind aber kein Sammelbecken für Ausschussware, wie hier immer wieder gerne angenommen wird. Was nicht nach Gryffindor, Slytherin oder Ravenclaw paßt, wird automatisch Hufflepuff. Das stimmt nicht. Nicht jeder kann ein Hufflepuff sein. Wir haben auch unsere Stärken, unsere ganz besonderen Eigenschaften, die ihr anderen nicht besitzt. In unserem Haus gibt es Regeln und Vorschriften, die es sonst im ganzen Schloss nicht gibt. Selbstentwickelte und über die Jahre hochbewährte Regeln und Vorschriften." Er sah Katie durchdringend an, die ihn ihrerseits bei dieser flammenden Verteidigungsrede für das Haus Hufflepuff ein wenig überfahren ansah. „Hufflepuff ist genauso besonders und außergewöhnlich, wie jedes andere Haus in Hogwarts. Nur sieht das halt niemand. Genau das war der Grund, weshalb ich mich für dieses Turnier als Kandidat beworben habe. Weil ich endlich, nein ... weil _wir _endlich beweisen wollen, dass Hufflepuffs nicht immer nur unter 'ferner liefen' im Klassement auftauchen, sondern auch mal ganz vorne mitspielen und gewinnen können, wenn sie wollen. Ich trete hier eigentlich gar nicht als Hogwartschampion an, Katie. Ich trete hier als Hufflepuffchampion an. Und das seit genau dem Moment, als ich ausgewählt wurde und nicht erst, seitdem Harry auch mit dabei ist. Ich kämpfe nicht für mich und auch nicht für Hogwarts. Ich kämpfe für Hufflepuff. Und nur für Hufflepuff will ich da draußen morgen mein bestes geben und diesen Pokal gewinnen. Nicht für mich oder für Hogwarts. Ich behaupte nicht, dass mir das Geld egal ist, aber es geht mir hauptsächlich darum, dass hier endlich mal alle begreifen, dass wir Hufflepuffs kein Haufen unbedeutender Loser sind."

„So habe ich das ehrlich gesagt noch nie gesehen.", gestand Katie nach einem Moment der Stille nachdenklich und sah dabei abwesend auf ihre baumelnden Beine. „Ich meine, es war ja nun mal immer so, dass ihr ziemlich unscheinbar wirkt. Ihr geht halt in der Menge unter und haltet euch immer ziemlich zurück. Die Ravenclaws fallen zwar nur im Unterricht wirklich auf, aber immer tun sie es da. Ihr wirkt dagegen immer nur wie Mitläufer, die zufällig dabei sind. Eine Hintergrundkulisse halt. Und was die Slytherins und uns Gryffindors betrifft, würde ich sagen, liegt die Tatsache, dass wir auffallen einfach daran, dass wir uns wohl einfach ein wenig zu ähnlich sind."

Cedric hob fragend die Augenbrauen, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten.

„Zu ähnlich?", meinte er spöttisch, ohne darauf zu reagieren, wie Katie ihn und seine Hauskameraden gerade beschrieben hatte, was Katie ihm haushoch anrechnete, denn sie hatte erst begriffen, wie sehr sie ihn damit eigentlich beleidigt hatte, als die Worte draußen waren.

Sie grinste schief. „Naja, wir sind so loyal unseren Häusern und unseren Traditionen gegenüber, dass wir uns immer gleich auf den Schlips getreten fühlen, wenn jemand mal was dagegen sagt. Und dann kracht's halt. Außerdem nehme ich an, dass sowohl die Slytherins als auch wir nicht gerade diejenigen mit einer hohen Toleranz- und Hemmschwelle sind. Und wenn dann noch zuviel Temperament dazu kommt ..."

„... dann brennt die Luft.", bestätigte Cedric breit grinsend. „Ernsthaft Katie. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mal irgendeiner von euch oder den Slytherins genau das aussprichst, was du gerade gesagt hast. Das ist nämlich genau das, was wir Hufflepuffs schon seit Generationen immer wieder sagen, wenn es um eure Häuser geht. Ihr seid euch in vielen Dingen einfach zu ähnlich, um miteinander zu harmonieren, statt so unterschiedlich zu sein, wie ihr immer steif und fest in der Öffentlichkeit behauptet. Allerdings haben wir da auch kein Problem mit. Ihr sorgt immerhin in schöner Regelmäßigkeit dafür, dass es hier nicht langweilig wird."

„Oh, vielen Dank auch.", erwiderte Katie spöttisch und stimmte nach einer Weile in Cedrics leises aber durchaus sympathisches Lachen mit ein. „Ich hoffe wirklich, du schaffst es morgen, Hufflepuff in dem Licht glänzen zu lassen, dass eurem Haus zusteht.", meinte sie schließlich leise und sah über ihre Schulter auf die dämmrigen Umrisse des Hogwartsstadions, das immer mehr in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

„Also drückst du mir die Daumen, und nicht Harry?", neckte er sie.

„Ich weiß nicht.", gestand Katie unsicher. „Harry hätte nie wirklich in diesem Turnier sein sollen. Ich glaube ihm, dass er nicht weiß, wie er da rein geraten ist."

„Ich auch.", unterbrach Cedric sie und erntete daraufhin einen überraschten Blick von Katie.

„Wirklich?", fragte sie ihn ungläubig.

Cedric nickte.

„Ja. Er müßte schon komplett wahnsinnig sein, wenn er sich wirklich irgendwie um die Alterslinie herum gemogelt und sich freiwillig als Kandidat in den Pokal geworfen hätte. Ich meine, er hat sich zwar bisher ganz gut geschlagen, aber ihm fehlen im Vergleich zu Fleur, Victor und mir doch einige Jahre an Wissen und praktischer Erfahrung in Sachen Zauberei. Er mag vielleicht wohl ein echter Gryffindor sein und es mag ihm nicht an Mut fehlen – weiß Gott nicht, wenn man bedenkt, wo er in den letzten Jahren immer wieder rein geraten ist – aber ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass er sich so einem Wahnsinn freiwillig und vorsätzlich aussetzt. Irgendwas ist da schief gelaufen. Da bin ich mir sicher. Irgendjemand hat sich da einen verdammt schlechten Scherz mit ihm erlaubt und er darf das jetzt ausbaden."

„Ja, das glaube ich auch.", stimmte Katie ihm zu und nickte nachdenklich. „Es gibt inzwischen ja die abenteuerlichsten Gerüchte, wie das passiert sein könnte. Zumindest von denen, die ihm glauben, dass er es nicht selber war."

„Und was glaubst du?", fragte Cedric sie neugierig.

Katie zuckte die Schultern und sah wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Ich denke, dass sich da einer der Slytherins einen wirklich schlechten Scherz mit ihm erlaubt hat. Vielleicht sind die immer noch stinkig, weil wir sie letztes Jahr im Quidditchfinale geschlagen haben." Ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sah, wie Cedric zufrieden in sich hinein grinste, als sie das Spiel erwähnte. „Wie auch immer. Es könnte gut sein, dass einer von denen, die schon volljährig sind, nachts von allen ungesehen Harrys Namen in den Pokal geworfen hat."

„Zuzutrauen wäre es ihnen.", stimmte er ihr zu.

„Definitiv." Katie nickte und sah ihn dann mit leicht geneigtem Kopf und verschmitztem Grinsen an. „Also, Mr. Diggory. Darf ich Sie jetzt vielleicht glücksbringend umarmen und für morgen viel Erfolg wünschen?"

Cedrics Grinsen wurde breiter und er rutschte ohne zu zögern von der Fensterbank, um Katie eine bessere Gelegenheit zu geben, ihn zu umarmen. Mit einem Augenzwinkern breitete er die Arme übertrieben weit aus.

„Nur zu, Ms. Bell. Ich werde Sie bestimmt nicht davon abhalten."

Katie lachte gut gelaunt auf und schlang fest die Arme um ihn.

„Viel Glück morgen, Cedric.", flüsterte sie leise. „Und paß gut auf dich auf. Hufflepuff hat nämlich nichts davon, wenn du dir in diesem Irrgarten da draußen den Hals brichst. Und du selber noch weniger. Das ist kein Pokal und kein Galleonenhaufen der Welt wert."

„Ich werde schon auf mich aufpassen. Keine Sorge.", versprach er ihr und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Und wenn diese ganze Sache vorbei ist – und ich hoffentlich den Pokal habe – werden wir ordentlich feiern. In dem Fall lade ich dich als Ehrengast zu uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum ein, damit du uns Hufflepuffs mal richtig kennen lernen kannst, okay?"

„Okay", antwortete Katie nickend und löste sich wieder von ihm. „Ich hoffe nur, du kriegst keinen Ärger, wenn du eine Gryffindor einlädst. Ich nehme dich nämlich beim Wort, falls du wirklich gewinnen solltest."

„Das kannst du auch. Ein Hufflepuff hält nämlich, was er verspricht. Und keiner seiner Mit-Hufflepuffs wird ihm deswegen Vorwürfe machen. Das ist eine unserer selbstentwickelten Regeln."

„Gefällt mir.", meinte Katie, griff nach ihrem Buch und wandte sich zum gehen. „Das würde uns in Gryffindor vielleicht auch mal ganz gut tun. Leider würde es bei uns nur niemals funktionieren. Dazu sind wir alle oftmals viel zu sturköpfig."

„Das hast du jetzt aber gesagt.", meinte er und schwang sich verschmitzt grinsend wieder auf die Fensterbank.

Katie lachte leise auf und ging langsam zurück zu ihrem Tisch. Am Ende der Regalreihe angekommen sah sie sich allerdings nochmal um. Von Cedric war jetzt noch weniger zu sehen, als vorhin, als sie ihn hier entdeckt hatte, denn die Schatten waren länger und dunkler geworden. Aber dennoch konnte sie sehen, wie er weiterhin nach draußen auf das Hogwartsstadion sah und von Ruhm und Ehre für sein Haus träumte.

Zufrieden vor sich hin lächelnd wandte sie sich schließlich wieder von ihm ab und umrundete das Regal. Sie war sich zwar nicht so sicher, ob er morgen wirklich gewinnen würde und nicht einer der anderen Champions, aber sie hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass sie hier im hintersten Winkel der schon recht einsamen und düsteren Bibliothek an diesem Abend einen neuen Freund dazu gewonnen hatte. Und sie nahm sich fest vor, diese Freundschaft zukünftig zu vertiefen. Egal ob mit oder ohne Sieg im trimagischen Turnier. Denn Cedric Diggory war es definitiv wert, dass man sich mit ihm anfreundete, soviel war sicher. Sogar wenn, oder vielleicht gerade weil, er ein Hufflepuff war.

**

* * *

A/N**: Na? Wie vielen von euch ist es jetzt kalt den Rücken runter gelaufen? Oder besser gesagt, wie viele von euch sind jetzt kurz vor dem heulen, weil sie im Gegensatz zu Katie wissen, dass sie keine Chance mehr haben wird, ihre gerade aufkeimende Freundschaft mit Cedric zu vertiefen.

Ich hoffe, euch hat dieser Teil auch gefallen und ihr schaut bei "Sternennächte Teil 4" auch wieder rein. Der wird auch nicht ganz so nachdenklich und emotional sein, sondern eher ... hmm ... sagen wir mal ... vollkommen chaotisch. Kein Wunder eigentlich, bei dem "Pairing"


End file.
